Love Heals
by Renthead621
Summary: RogerOC. Roger meets someone and gets taken completely by surprise. Prequel to my oneshot Tell Me About Her. It's what I get for IMing BohemianGirl06 at midnight. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm here to see Joanne Jefferson." Roger said as he approached the desk.

"She's in a meeting right now. Is she expecting you?" the pretty blond asked looking up at him. As his green eyes met her blue ones he smiled. It was the first time he had really done that since Mimi died. Smiled at a pretty girl, and she was pretty. He was taken aback at how pretty she was.

"Um, yeah she's expecting me. I'm um her friend Roger. I just um have some papers that um our other friend needs her to um look at." he said nervously as he stumbled over his words.

"Hi Roger, I'm Alexandra. You're a musician, right?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Um yeah, that's me. How did you know?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Joanne talks about you guys all the time. You play in a band, right?" she asked beginning to twirl her hair.

"Yeah, we play at this club in the village. It's not great, but it's fun. Do you like music." he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I like music. A lot of the associates here would be shocked, but I like hard rock." she said whispering before letting out a small giggle.

"That's what we play. Um, would you like to um maybe come to the club and um see us play. I'm sure you'll have fun." he asked as Joanne came down the hallway.

"I would really like that. I'll ask Joanne what club you're playing at and when you're playing and I'll see you there." she said smiling at him as Joanne approached him.

"Hey Roger. Are those the papers Mark needs me to look over?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"Um yeah they are." he said letting his smile drop.

"Do I have any messages Alexandra?" she asked looking down at Alexandra who was still smiling up at Roger.

"Oh, um no. Just Maureen, but she just said to meet her at the cafe after work. Something about her and Collins doing a project together and they needed to ask you about legal ramifications." she said reading off of a pink While You Were Out sheet.

"Oh geez, that can't be good. It's a sad day when you're my sanity Roger." she said laughing as she touched his bicep which had a t-shirt tightly around it. She noticed he was flexing it and she found it odd.

"Yeah, sad day." he repeated smiling back at Alexandra.

"Um, Roger. Do you wanna come into my office? I could use a few minutes to catch up." she asked smiling at him.

"Sure. I'll see you later Alexandra. It was really nice to meet you." he said smiling at her before following Joanne into her office.

"Roger, what was going on out there?" she asked smiling at him as she kicked her shoes off under the desk.

"What do you mean? You were in a meeting and I was just talking to her." he told her sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Roger, were you flirting with my assistant?" she asked sitting on the desk in front of him smiling.

"No I wasn't flirting with your assistant. What makes you think I even know how to flirt? Geez Joanne, just because I was talking to a beautiful woman, it doesn't mean I was flirting with her." he said trying not to make eye contact with her.

"AHA. You think Alexandra is beautiful. You were flirting with her. I knew it." she said hopping off of the desk laughing.

"So what, I think she's beautiful. But that doesn't mean, I'm gonna date her so forget it." he said getting up.

"Who said anything about dating her? I just said you were flirting with her. So you wanna date her?" Joanne asked sitting in her chair and leaning back.

"No I don't want to date her. I was just talking to her while you were in your meeting. And why were you in your meeting? I thought Mark called you and told you I was coming." he said looking up at her.

"I am at work, you know." she said laughing as he got up. "So what did you talk about?"

"Music. I think I invited her to the club to see me play." he said rubbing his forehead before running his fingers through his hair.

"You invited her to see you play?" she asked looking up at him as he looked down at her.

"I gotta be nuts. I mean, I just met her and I invite her to the club." he said turning around.

"Roger, face it. You like her. It's OK you know. You deserve to be happy." she said getting up to approach him.

"I like her, yeah. But I'm not looking for a relationship right now." he told her looking at her.

"Who said anything about a relationship? Just be friends with her. It's OK to just be friends with a girl you know." she said looking up at him.

"Whatever. Mark said you can bring the papers to the cafe later when you have time to look them over. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." he said leaving the office.

"Bye Roger. I'll see you at the club. I'm looking forward to seeing you perform." Alexandra said looking up at him.

"OK. I'll see you at the club. I play on Friday night. Just ask Joanne where it is." he said smiling at her before leaving the office.

"OK I will." she said smiling at him as Joanne watched from her office window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexandra." Roger said as she approached the club. He was standing outside smoking a cigarette. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black body suit. Her long blond hair was half up in a sloppy pony tail she had strands of hair hanging around her face.

"Hi Roger, what are you doing out here?" she asked looking up at him. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight white tank top. She could see his muscles flex each time he lifted the cigarette to his perfect lips for a drag.

"Smoking. I like to relax out here by myself before I go up there, you know." he answered holding his cigarette up.

"Oh OK. I'll go inside then." she said looking up at him.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It's just, once I get up there, I'm not me. I'm this guy who always says the right thing and and always knows what to do next. You know, a minor then g. But here, I'm totally lost, you know. I mean, everybody's looking at me when I'm up there and I'm not that guy. I don't like people looking at me and seeing me." he said leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry Roger. I, um I didn't know. So why do you do it?" she asked looking at him sympathetically.

"I do it because I love the music. But the guy I am up there is totally not who I really am. I'm a mess." he said looking down.

"You don't look like such a mess to me." Alexandra said smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I told you that. It's just, before shows, I always feel...I don't know." he said throwing his cigarette in the street.

"Roger, it's OK. Everybody needs to talk sometimes. How come you don't talk to your friends?" she asked as he leaned back against the wall and slid down.

"I don't know. I never told anyone that before." he said looking up at her.

"Roger, you are incredibly talented. At least that's what Joanne tells me, but you're also a human being. You're allowed to feel overwhelmed sometimes by the world." she said crouching next to him. She struggled because of her hig heeled sandals. She leaned a little too much to her right because she nearly fell right on him. He reached out and caught her. She knocked him to the ground too and they sat there laughing.

"Are you OK?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Roger. These are new sandals and they're really hard to maneuver in." she said laughing as she got herself back to her feet.

"That's OK. Are you OK though? Did you hurt your ankle or your foot or something?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed." she said laughing as she tried to stand up.

"Here, let me help you. I wouldn't want you to actually succeed in killing yourself." he laughed as he got up and held his hand out to her.

"Thank you. Did I hurt you?" she said smiling up at him.

"Nah, just landed on my ass. Luckily, I can actually perform without it." he said as they stood in front of each other smiling as the door opened. It was Mark.

"Roger, you're on in 5 minutes." he said as Roger directed his attention away from Alexandra.

"Sure. Thanks Mark. Um, this is Alexandra. She works with Joanne. Alexandra, this is my roommate Mark." Roger said introducing them.

"Hi Mark. You work at Buzzline, right?" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Alexandra." Mark said shaking her hand.

"I gotta go in and do this. Are you hanging out afterwards?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I can. Good luck." she said smiling at him as they went into the club.

"Hey Alexandra, I was afraid you weren't gonna make it." Joanne said as Roger rushed onto the stage and Alexandra went to the bar.

"I got here a little while ago, but I saw Roger outside and we were just talking before he went on." she said smiling at her as Maureen handed her a beer.

"Well, we're glad you can make it. Roger really knows how to put on a show." she said smiling at her.

"Thank you Maureen." Alexandra said smiling at them before directing her attention to Roger who was strapping his guitar on staring at her from the stage.

"Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" he asked as everyone cheered for him. As Roger began playing, Alexandra couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to him. He had a such a presence on stage. He looked so confident and so sure of himself. Little did the other people in the room know, he as a far different person while he was off stage. He smiled at her through out the whole show. When the show ended he took his guitar off and jumped off of the stage.

"Roger, that was really good." she said as he approached he bar.

"Thanks. Do you wanna come outside with me? I need a cigarette." he said before taking a long sip of his beer.

"Sure." she said smiling up at him as they walked out of the club.

"So you liked the show?" he asked taking a cigarette out.

"Yeah. Joanne told me you were good, but she didn't say you were that good. I don't understand why you are so unsure of yourself." she said looking up at him.

"I've been through a lot and I don't know, I'm just trying to move past it." he said looking down at her.

"I understand." she said looking down at the ground.

"Do you wanna get out of here? We could go for a walk." he suggested smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." she said smiling at him as they went inside so Roger could get his guitar and tell everyone they were leaving. They walked around the Village and talked. She told him about her abusive ex boyfriend and he told her about losing Mimi. Before they knew it the sun came up.

"I can't believe we've been walking and talking all night." he said sitting on a bench in Tompkin Square Park.

"I know. It's funny. I feel like I can tell you anything." she said smiling at him as she held her sandals in her hands.

"Me too. Um, Alex I have something I have to tell you." he said turning to face her.

"OK. Hit me." she said smiling at him.

"Um, I'm HIV positive. I should have told you before, but I don't know... I was scared." he said as he looked down.

"Roger, it's OK. I knew." she said quietly as she moved closer.

"You did? Why didn't you..." he said looking up at her.

"Because it's not a big deal to me. I like you Roger." she told him leaning in to him.

"I like you too Alex." he said putting his hand on her face as they leaned in to kiss each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for walking me home. I appreciate it." Alexandra said as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"No problem. I had fun." he said smiling at her as they stopped outside her apartment door.

"Me too. Thanks for breakfast." she said looking up at him.

"Well I couldn't very well keep you out all night and not treat you to breakfast." he said putting his arm around her waist.

"Well thanks for keeping me out all night." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I guess I'll see you later, huh?" he whispered leaning her against the wall.

"I would really like that." she said kissing him again before turning to open the apartment door. "Bye." she said smiling at him.

"Bye Alex." he said smiling as she shut the door and he began to walk home. He couldn't believe he was up all night just walking around the Village with Alexandra. He liked being with her. She was nice and he had fun with her.

"And where were you all night?" Mark asked as Roger entered the loft.

"Alex and I were walking around the Village talking. She's really great Mark." he told him setting his guitar against the wall before plopping on the couch.

"Oh? What happened?" he asked drinking his coffee.

"We just talked Mark." he told him before getting up and going to his room.

"Did you kiss her?" Mark asked looking over at him.

"Yeah." he answered before shutting his door. "And don't you dare call anyone Cohen." he yelled before laying in his bed and trying to sleep. He could barely sleep a wink. All he could think about was Alexandra. He never expected to fall for her but he was. After about an hour, he decided to get up and change his clothes before going out into the living room to call Alexandra.

"What are you going up so soon? You just went in." Mark said fidgetting with his camera.

"Can't sleep. I'm gonna call Alex and see if she wants to go out to lunch." he said walking to the phone.

"You like her, don't you?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Mark, I do. I wouldn't be calling her to take her to lunch if I didn't." he said picking up the phone and dialing it. He spoke to Alexandra for a minute before hanging up the phone.

"So what did she say?" Mark asked as Roger went to his room.

"I'm picking her up and we're going to lunch." Roger said putting his boots back on.

"That's nice. I'm glad you're dating again. She seems really nice." Mark said looking down at him.

"Yeah she is. I feel like I can tell her anything." he said fixing his pants legs.

"That's really nice Rog. I'm glad." he said as Roger got up to run a brush through his short blond hair.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." he said rushing out the door.

"Bye Rog." he said before going to the phone to call Joanne and let her know what was transpiring between Roger and Alexandra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you got here fast. I still need to dry my hair." she said smiling at him as she opened the door. Her long blond hair was still wet and just brushed.

"I couldn't wait to see you." he said leaning in the apartment to kiss her.

"Well I'm glad because I couldn't wait to see you either." she said smiling up at him as she pulled him into the apartment by the front of his shirt continuing to kiss him.

"I like kissing you." he told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good, because I like kissing you too." she said smiling up at him. But if we keep doing this, I'll never get my hair dried and we'll never get to lunch." she said tilting her head back.

"OK. I'll just sit here on the couch waiting for you." he said kissing her before letting her go so she could dry her hair.

"I'll be right out." she said smiling at him as he sat on the couch.

"Take your time." he said picking up a book off of the coffee table. It was a photo album. As he began to flip through it, he noticed a lot of pictures of a little girl and a grown man. The little girl looked like Alexandra and he assumed the older man was her dad. When Alexandra came out of the bathroom she noticed what Roger was looking at.

"That's the last picture of me and my dad that was taken before he died." she said quietly looking over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed..." he started before she cut him off.

"That's OK. I was 8 when he died." she said sitting next to him.

"Sorry." he said looking up at her.

"Thank you. It was really hard, you know. I mean, I was only a little girl. I didn't understand why one day my dad was there and the next day, he wasn't. My mom tried explaining it to me, but I didn't understand it too well. And then she had my younger brother and sister to deal with, so I really didn't get much attention after that. I was always daddy's little girl, you know. But then daddy was gone and I just got lost, you know." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Alex." he said putting his arms around her.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm OK. It's just hard sometimes, you know." she said looking up at him as he wiped her tears from her face.

"It's OK not to be OK, you know. You don't have to always be OK?" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I know. It's just, it was a long time ago. I don't know why I keep that book out. I just like to look at it sometimes." she said closing the book.

"You keep it out because you love your dad and you want to keep him close to you. There's nothing wrong with that." he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I like to keep him in my life, you know." she told him looking up at him.

"Yeah I do. So, do you think your dad would approve of you dating me?" he asked smiling at her.

"I think so. I mean, how could he not? You make me happy." she said laughing before she leaned in to kiss him.

"I hope so." he said taking her into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, this place is really nice. Joanne talks about it all the time. I've always wanted to come here and hang out with you guys." she said looking around as they entered the Life Cafe.

"I wish she had brought you by. That way I could have met you sooner." he said holding her hand.

"I am starving." she said as they sat in a booth next to each other.

"Me too." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I mean for food Roger." she said laughing as she kissed him back.

"Oh, right. Food." he said laughing as he looked over her shoulder at the menu.

"So what do you feel like?" she asked looking up at him.

"You." he answered as he kissed her neck.

"Roger, I'm serious. Focus, food." she squealed as he breathed lightly on her neck.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Food now." he said as three people stood over them.

"Ahem." Collins said as he, Joanne and Maureen smiled at them.

"Oh, um hi guys. What are you doing here?" Roger asked laughing as he looked up at them.

"Mark asked us to meet him for lunch" Collins said amused by them.

"I am gonna kill him." he said laughing.

"Hi Alexandra." Joanne said smiling down at them.

"Hi Joanne." she said smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you two are getting long so well." she said as Roger's face turned red.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Alexandra asked as Roger turned to look at her.

"We would love to. Thanks." Maureen said sitting in the booth.

"No, we're gonna let them eat lunch alone. We'll be over there not bothering you." Joanne said taking Maureen's arm.

"Oh come on Pookie. Alexandra asked us to join them." she told her getting out of the booth.

"Maureen, not now. Let them eat in peace. How would you guys like to have dinner with us? Collins is making dinner for the gang at our place tonight and we would really like it if you joined us." Joanne asked smiling at them.

"We would love to. Thanks Joanne." Alexandra said as Roger looked at her.

"OK, we'll see you around 7." she said before they left them alone.

"Why did you do that? I wanted to hang out with you alone tonight." Roger asked looking at her.

"Because I want to get to know your friends. Plus we have all day today and tomorrow to hang out." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Oh OK." he said submitting to her beautiful blue eyes.

"OK." she said smiling at him as they kissed again. The waiter came over and they placed their order. Maureen, Collins, Mark and Joanne tried not to stare at them, but it was really hard. They made such a beautiful couple.

"Aren't they adorable?" Maureen said smiling at Joanne.

"They sure are." Joanne said smiling at them as she watched them laugh and canoodle from across the room. She had never seen either one of them so happy. Alexandra had been her assistant for 5 years and knew about her previous relationship. She deserved to finally be happy and Roger was such a great guy. He was a good fit for her too. They had a lot in common. She was glad they got together.

"So, where to now?" Roger asked smiling at her as they left the cafe wrapped around each other.

"I was thinking your place." she said smiling as his face fell.

"But that's where everyone's gonna be." he whined looking down at her.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I was only kidding. Let's go to my place." she said laughing as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and picked her up into his arms.

"You are mean." he told her leaning in to kiss her.

"Not mean, I was just playing around. Of course I want you all to myself today." she said caressing his hair.

"And I want you all to myself too." he said letting her down before leaning down to kiss her long and hard.

"Mmmm, why don't we go back to my place before you start kissing me like that." she suggested looking up at him seductively.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm positive Roger. I like you." she said smiling up at him.

"I like you too Alex, but if you want to wait..." he started before she interrupted him.

"I don't want to wait Roger. Really. I'm a big girl." she said caressing his cheek.

"OK." he said kissing her before they made their way back to her apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked smiling up at him as they entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I am." he whispered leaning down to kiss her deep and passionately.

"So am I." she said leading him to the bedroom. As they kissed more, they began to remove each other's clothes. He took her in his arms and gently placed her on the bed and they began to make love. When they were done they laid in each others arms and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby, we have to go." Alexandra called out from the living room.

"Did you just call me Baby?" Roger asked coming out of the bedroom with his boots in his hands.

"Um, yeah. Why, you don't like it?" she asked flipping her hair back hitting him in the face as he came up behind her.

"Ow." he said laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Baby. You can't sneak up on me like that." she laughed caressing his face.

"That's OK. I love your hair. And I love when you call me Baby. It's just that you've never done it before so it's new." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Good because I like calling you Baby. Now let's go. We don't want to be late to dinner." she said kissing him one more time before letting him go to put his boots on.

"Are you sure you wanna have dinner with everyone? I mean we just started dating. I want to keep you all to myself for now." he whined getting up and holding her again.

"Roger, I want to get to know your friends. We have plenty of time to be alone together." she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah but being alone with you is just so much fun." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh no, Roger Davis you are not starting this again. That's why we're gonna be late as it is." she said laughing as she tilted her head back and he began kissing her neck.

"But I like kissing you." he said moving his lips down her neck.

"Roger. We have to go." she said lifting her head and smiling at him.

"OK Baby. I'm ready. I'm just waiting on you." he joked as she gave him a look.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" she asked smiling at him.

"You mean I'm not?" he asked pouting.

"Oh you are very cute. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not. You're just a wiseass." she said holding his face in her hands smiling at him.

"OK Baby." he said smiling at her before they left the apartment and walked to Joanne and Maureen's apartment.

"Ready to hang out with the gang?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said smiling as Roger knocked on the door.

"Hi Roger, Alexandra. Come in, please. I am so glad you guys could make it." Joanne said answering the door as Collins cooked in the kitchen and Maureen sat on the couch drinking a glass of wine talking to Mark.

"Thank you for inviting us Joanne. Really." Alexandra said smiling at her as she held Roger's hand and they entered the apartment.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to seeing you outside of the office, huh? And with Roger's tongue in your ear." she said laughing as Roger stuck his tongue out at her.

"Roger." Alexandra said hitting Roger's chest laughing.

"Get used to it Honey, he's a brat." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Is it gonna be a problem? Me and Roger dating and us being friends outside of work?" Alexandra asked looking at Joanne.

"Of course not Alexandra. I am very happy for you and Roger." she said hugging her. "It's nice to see you two happy together. You both deserve it. Really." she whispered as Alexandra smiled up at Roger.

"Thanks Joanne. I appreciate that." she said smiling at her.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready." Collins called out looking around the wall to them.

"Hi Collins. What are you making?" Alexandra asked smiling up at Roger before going to the kitchen.

"Teriyaki chicken. I hope you're not a vegetarian." he asked smiling at her.

"Oh God no." she said laughing as Roger went into the kitchen to get a couple of beers for him and Alexandra.

"Here you go Baby." Roger said opening the beer and handing it to her.

"Thank you Baby." she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You two make such a great couple." Collins said smiling at them.

"Thank you Collins." Alexandra said as Roger wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Come on Baby, do you wanna go sit in the living room with me?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Nah, it's OK. I think I'll stay in here and talk to Collins. But you can go." she said turning around to kiss him.

"OK. Don't steal my girl, OK Collins." Roger said as Alexandra laughed.

"I'll try man, but you know what a sexy beast I can be." Collins said jokingly as Alexandra pressed her face into Roger's chest.

"We'll be fine Baby. Don't worry. I only have eyes for you." she told him smiling.

"OK. Don't freak her out Collins. I like her a lot." Roger said smiling at her.

"No problem Rog." Collins said as Roger left the room. "So what are your intentions towards my friend?" Collins said smiling at Alexandra.

"Quit it Collins. You're not funny." Roger yelled as Collins and Alexandra laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what did you think of the gang?" Roger asked as they left Joanne's.

"They're fun. Collins has a thing with torturing you, doesn't he?" she asked looking up at him laughing.

"Yeah, you can say that. He is the big brother of the group. He takes care of everyone." he told her smiling at her.

"And I take it Mark is the little brother, which would make you the middle boy." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, but they've both taken care of me enough times." he said holding her tight as they walked back to the loft.

"It's nice to have friends like that." she said as he stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah it is. It's one of the things that made it possible for me to meet you." he said kissing her.

"I knew I liked your friends for some reason." she said smiling up at him.

"I was thinking maybe we can stop by the loft so I can pick some stuff up and I can stay at your place tonight?" he suggested smiling down at her.

"You read my mind." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK." he said smiling at her as they continued to walk to the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Baby." Roger said smiling down at her.

"Mmmm, good morning Roger." she said smiling back.

"What do you wanna do today? Anything you want?" he asked caressing her naked body.

"I just wanna stay here with you." she said holding him tight.

"That's just what I had in mind." he said kissing her head.

"But we do need to get up eventually. We only have one more... you know." she told him smiling.

"We do? Already?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, think about it." she said looking up at him.

"Um... oh man. We need more." he said laughing as he pulled her on top of him.

"Yes we do. After this one. They're all gone." she said reaching over to the nightstand.

"How about I take my girl out to breakfast?" he asked leaning up to kiss her.

"OK. Since we have to leave the house anyway." she said kissing him more as they began to make love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you guys doing out? We thought for sure you'd be in bed all day." Collins asked looking up at Roger and Alexandra as they walked into the Life Cafe.

"Do you guys come here to wait for us?" Roger asked with his arm around Alexandra.

"Get a life. We were betting on how long it would take you guys to run out of condoms." he answered as Maureen lowered her head to the table laughing and Joanne and Mark refused to make eye contact with them.

"You guys are sick." Roger said as Alexandra laughed into his chest.

"Who won?" she asked still laughing.

"Baby." Roger said laughing now.

"What? I'm curious." she said looking up at him.

"Sadly it was Mark." Collins laughed as he Joanne and Maureen handed Mark 20 dollars each.

"Good, breakfast is on Mark today." Alexandra said laughing as she sat at the table.

"Oh snap, she really is one of us." Collins laughed as Roger laughed taking the seat next to her.

"That's my girl." Roger said leaning over to kiss Alexandra on the cheek as he put his arms around her shoulSders.

"I guess that'll teach me for betting on you two, huh? Even when I win I lose." Mark said as Maureen and Joanne laughed at him.

"That's OK Marky. We'll try not to order anything too big." Alexandra said leaning into Roger.

"Gee thanks Alex. I appreciate that." Mark said smiling at them as Roger leaned in to kiss her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, I have to go to work." Alexandra whined as he held her tight in her bed the next morning.

"I don't want you to. Call in sick." he said holding her in his arms.

"I can't call in sick. My boss is one of your best friends. She knows I spent the weekend with you." she told him laughing.

"Oh OK. I guess I have to let you go for work. But can I walk you?" he asked looking down at he.

"I would love it if you did." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Good. I get extra time with you." he said caressing her face.

"I'm gonna go in the shower." she said smiling up at him.

"Not a visual that's gonna help me let you go." he said watching her get out of bed and walk naked to the bathroom.

"Wel maybe I could use a hand. You know getting my back." she said smiling back at him as he jumped out of bed bringing a condom with him.

"I'm coming Baby." he said smiling at her as he followed her in.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you doing?" Joanne asked looking up at Alexandra as she set a pile of files on her desk.

"Joanne, you saw me all weekend." she said laughing looking down at her.

"You know what I mean. I mean with Roger." she asked smiling up at her.

"I'm great. I mean, everything is going really good with me and Roger. I really like him Jo." she said sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"I can tell. And I know he really likes you too Alex. I have never seen either one of you as happy as you are together." she said smiling at her.

"I don't know what it is. I mean he's funny, sweet, gentle, affectionate, but not suffocating. I mean, I can actually see myself falling for him." she said blushing as she talked about Roger.

"That's really great Alex. You deserve it after what you've been through. It's about time you stopped kissing frogs." Joanne told her as they both laughed.

"Yeah, I think Roger is the real deal. I mean, I know we've only been dating 2 days, but he's the sweetest man I've ever met. I love being with him and when I'm not with him, all I can think about is when I'm gonna be with him again. Do I sound like a stupid high school girl?" she asked sitting back in the chair.

"No, you don't. You sound like you're falling for him. Hard." she said smiling at her.

"I know. It's insane, isn't it? I mean, he seems so great. It makes me think there's something wrong with him or something." she said picking at her nails.

"Alex, there's nothing wrong with him. With Roger, what you see is what you get." she said leaning forward in her chair.

"But look at my history Jo. I'm a magnet for losers. And here I am, dating this amazing guy now. I'm just insecure, you know?" she said as tears stung her eyes.

"Alex, I know you've had some really bad experiences with men, but sweetie, Roger is the sweetest, most gentle man you will ever meet." she said getting up out of her chair to go to Alex.

"I know. I just don't want to ruin anything with him. I mean, he's the sweetest most gentle man now, but what about in a month when he realizes that I'm not good at this stuff?" she asked looking up at her as tears streamed down her face.

"What stuff sweetie?" she asked putting her arms around her.

"This. The whole dating thing." she said crying into he shoulder.

"From what I see, you're not doing too bad. I mean, you like Roger, right?" Joanne asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, you know I do." she said wiping her eyes.

"So what are you worrying about. Whatever you're doing, you're doing it right. I've never seen either one of you this happy." she said smiling at her.

"I'm just being myself. I mean, I like him and I can talk to him. About anything." she said sniffling as Joanne reached onto her desk for a tissue. "Thanks." she said wiping her nose.

"So then, just keep being yourself. Roger obviously likes you for you." she said smiing at her.

"I know. I'm sorry Jo. I shouldn't have melted down like that." she said wiping her eyes trying not to mess up her make up.

"Listen to me Alex, you're my friend. Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." she said as Alexandra got up.

"I should get back to work." she said starting for the door.

"Alex, if you need some time to get yourself together you can take all the time you need." Joanne said standing up.

"I just need 5 minutes. Thanks Jo. I appreciate you being there for me. It means a lot to me." she said smiling at her before she left the office. When she saw Alexandra go towards the bathrooms, Joanne reached for the phone to call that loft. She was hoping to talk to Roger about Alexandra. But she got the machine.

"Roger are you there? It's Joanne, pick up the phone. OK you're not there, listen I need to talk to you about Alex. She's OK so don't worry. I just need to talk to you. Call me if I don't find you before you hear this message. Thanks." she said before hanging up the phone. Next she tried at Alexandra's apartment. He answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked setting his guitar against the couch.

"Roger, it's Joanne." she said trying not to sound too serious so he wouldn't worry.

"Is it Alex?" he asked getting worried anyway.

"No, Roger she's fine. Don't worry. She's in the bathroom now. Listen, we need to talk about her." she said sitting back in her chair.

"So there is something wrong. What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Roger, I swear she's fine. I just had her in here and we were talking about you and she's really insecure about your relationship. She's afraid she's gonna mess it up or something and she really likes you and really likes being with you." she told him looking around her office.

"I like her too Jo. I like her a lot. She's not gonna mess anything up. What do you mean insecure about our relationship? Did she say anything?" he asked rambling on.

"Roger, you know her history with relationships. She's just afraid of being in one with a nice guy. She doesn't have any experience at it." she said as he stood up.

"Jo, why would she think that? What can I do? I'll do anything." he said looking down.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Roger. She just needs to get used to being in a good relationship." she told him as she saw Alexandra return to her desk.

"I'm not doing anything, Jo. I mean, I'm just being myself. I'm not shutting anything off from her. She knows everything. She's probably the only girl I've ever told everything to. It's weird though. I mean, I always thought that sharing all of myself would show vulnerability, but with Alex I feel so secure, you know? I've never felt so secure in a relationship." he said fighting tears as he sat on the couch again.

"Roger, why don't you come and pick her up for lunch. I'm sure she would really like that." she suggested fighting her own tears.

"I'd really like to see her. Thanks Jo. I owe you." he said smiling at the thought of seeing Alexandra again.

"Roger, you never need to thank me. Just seeing you two so happy together is thanks enough for me." she said before hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Roger. What are you doing here?" Alexandra asked seeing him walk down the hall towards her.

"I had a feeling my Baby needed me." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh you did, did you?" she asked looking up at Joanne's office where she was standing smiling at them.

"OK, so Joanne called me. But I was glad she did. I needed to see you." he said sitting on her desk.

"Me too. I did need you. But you know what? I'm fine now." she said smiling up at him.

"Really? I was hoping it would at least take a lunch with me for you to be fine." he said reaching over to caress her face.

"Nope. Just seeing you made me fine." he told him smiling at him as Joanne came out of her office.

"Alex, if you want to take an early lunch you can. Since Roger's here and everything." she said smiling at the couple.

"Thanks Joanne. I appreciate it." she said smiling at her as she got up and she and Roger began to leave the office.

"So what was that about with Joanne this morning?" he asked looking down at her.

"I had a mini meltdown. I'm fine now." she said as they continued to walk hand in hand.

"Alex, talk to me. What was your meltdown about?" he asked stopping her in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

"Roger, I'm fine now. Really." she said looking up at him.

"Alex, please don't do this. You're scared that I'm gonna turn into those other guys and hurt you like they did, aren't you?" he asked looking down at her.

"I've just been through a lot. I never thought I'd find a nice guy like you and now here you are. The nicest, sweetest, kindest man I have ever met in my life and you like me. You wanna be with me. How am I supposed to feel, you know? I'm scared. Really scared. I mean, we've only been dating for 2 days and I'm falling for you. Wouldn't you be scared?"she asked looking up at him as tears streamed down her face.

"I understand how you feel, but Alex, I am the least scared I've ever been. I'm falling for you too. You know more about me in 2 days than any of my other girlfriends combined. I'm not afraid to tell you everything. I'm sorry you're scared, and I'm willing to anything to ease your fears. I'll do anything for you." he whispered caressing her face with his thumb.

"How? I mean, how could you not be terrified. I mean, after everything you've been through with April, Mimi, your own parents?" she asked looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just not. I trust you and I trust myself with you. My dad really screwed me up and you fixed me in one night. He always taught me that opening myself up to anyone would render me vulnerable. It would be a sign of weakness. But Friday night, walking around with you made me feel safe. I felt like I could tell you anything and I was safe. I don't know what it was, but I saw you. The real you and I wanted you to see the real me. Alex, I wanna be with you and no matter what I have to do or how long it takes for you to feel safe, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you and I'm never gonna treat you like crap. That I swear to you." he said wiping her tears with his hands.

"I'm sorry Roger. I just don't want anything to mess us up and I mean, if anything happens between us, I'll know it's me because you're so incredible and I'm just scared." she said looking up at him.

"Oh Alex, you could never mess anything up between us. And nothing is gonna happen between us. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. You don't need to be scared of what's happening between us. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." he said bringing her into his arms and holding her close.

"I'm sorry Roger. You didn't realize I was a full time job, did you?" she joked holding him tight.

"That's OK. I like my job." he said kissing her head before they continued to lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Rog, there's a message on the machine from Joanne about Alex." Mark said as Roger entered the loft.

"Yeah I know. She called me at Alex's place." he said going into his room.

"So, what was it about?" Mark asked standing in the doorway as Roger packed some clothes to bring over to Alex's apartment.

"Alex was just feeling insecure about our relationship. It's no big deal. I took care of it." he told him smelling his t-shirts before stuffing them into the bag.

"Already? Roger, you guys have only been dating 2 day." he said looking over at him.

"Mark, she's been through a lot. Relationshipwise and she just got scared. She's fine. I took care of it. I really like her." he told him before squeezing past him to go into the bathroom for his shaving kit.

"What's so special about Alex?" he asked following him.

"Mark, Alex just makes me feel different, you know? She makes me feel safe. For the first time I feel like sharing who I really am with someone." he said looking up at him.

"I get that. I do. But Roger, 2 days." he said looking at him.

"If that's what you think, you don't get it. But you will. I gotta get back to Alex's place. I wanna get it cleaned up and go pick her up from work." he said closing his bag.

"Roger, are you moving in with her?" he asked looking up.

"No, I'm not moving in with her. I'm just staying with her for a while. I'll be around." Roger said opening the door.

"Roger, I'm really happy for you. Alex seems really great." Mark told him before Roger could leave.

"Thanks Mark. She really is." he said without turning around.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is he thinking? They've only been dating 3 days and he's all but moved in with her and he's falling for her." Mark ranted as everyone sat in the loft.

"Mark, don't you see. He is happier than he's ever been. We thought you'd be happy for him." Maureen said as Joanne looked up at him.

"Of course I see he's happy, but come on, 3 days? Don't you guys think he's moving a little fast with her?" he asked as Joanne stood up.

"Mark, I've known Alex for 5 years and let me tell you, she hasn't had it easy. She's been hurt pretty badly. Roger is just what she needs and she is just what he needs." she said going to the kitchen for water.

"How come we've never met her before? Not even at your commitment ceremony." Collins asked looking up at her.

"She was in the hospital. Her wonderful boyfriend broke her pelvis in a drunk driving accident. She was sober so she got the worst of it. All the jerk got was some cuts and bruises." she said leaning her hands on the counter.

"Oh man. That's messed up." Collins said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, so you see, she's been through a lot. It took a lot for her to find a nice guys like Roger and they really like each other. They may be moving fast, but Mark why is that such a bad thing?" she asked dumping her water in the sink.

"And what about when she has to watch him die? How is she gonna feel then?" he asked looking over at her.

"Mark, none of us are guaranteed to live to the ripe old age of 80, all we can do is live our lives now. Roger and Alex are really great people and they both deserve to be happy. Now it's their relationship, so if they want to move fast that's their business. Now if you're not happy for them, that's fine but I don't think you should badger him about it. He's finally moving on. This is what we wanted." Joanne argued as Maureen nodded at him.

"She's right Mark. I mean, do you remember how he was last week? He wasn't living. He was just going through the motions. Sure, he was writing and playing but he wasn't living. Now look at him. He's laughing and smiling and he's genuinely happy." Maureen said looking up at him.

"I see him, but I'm just saying it's fast." Mark said looking at them.

"I know Mark, but isn't it damn good to see him so happy?" Collins asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." he said as a faint smile crossed his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mark decided to visit Alex at work and take everyone's advice. Get to know the new girl in his best friends life. He felt bad for dumping on their relationship, but he knew how Roger could be. He was always afraid of commitment and with good reason, but this time he seemed to be jumping in blind folded with both feet. It scared him. He didn't want Roger to get hurt and after hearing what Alexandra went through in her last relationship, he didn't want her to get hurt either when Roger either got freaked out or died on her.

"Hi Mark. I didn't know you were supposed to come by and see Joanne today." she said smiling up at him as he approached her desk.

"I'm not. I'm here to see you. Can I take you out for lunch or something?" he asked looking down at her.

"Is it Roger? Is he OK? Mark tell me." she asked concerned looking up at him.

"No. Oh my God, no Alex, it's not Roger. He's fine. I think he's still at band practice. I just wanted to talk to you. You know, get to know you a little better. After all, you are dating my best friend." he said smiling down at her.

"OK. I'd like that. Let me just let Joanne know I'm going." she said getting up and going into Joanne's office before they left the office. "So Mark, what did you want to talk about?" Alexandra asked as they walked to the diner around the corner where she and Roger went the day before.

"Nothing imparticular. I just wanted to get to talk to you about Roger, get to know you a little better. I mean, you and Roger seem to make each other really happy and I thought I should try to get to know you. I mean, Maureen and Joanne knew you before you started dating Roger and you spent a lot of time with Collins the night before last at dinner, so I guess I figured It's my turn, you know?" he asked looking down at her.

"OK I'd like that Mark. Thanks. It means a lot to me." she said looking up at him.

"I thought it was the least I can do." he said opening the door for her as they entered the diner.

"OK Mark, where do you wanna start?" she asked looking up at him before directing her attention to her menu.

"Well, I wanted to find out stuff about you. You know, how old are you, where are you from, what brought you to the city, stuff like that?" he asked looking over at her.

"OK, well I'm 26, I'm from Cleveland, Ohio and I came to the city to be a singer, but I got a job at the law firm to pay the bills and stuff." she said looking up at him.

"What happened with your singing?" he asked drinking his water.

"I had to give it up. I had an accident that damaged my diaphram." she said looking down at the table.

"Sorry to hear that." Mark said guessing how it happened.

"Yeah, me too. But I had to move on, you know." she said looking up at him trying to smile. "Listen Mark, I'm sure Joanne told you about my past relationship, and I'm OK with it, really. When I met Roger, the last thing I wanted was to get involved with him. I mean, I wasn't ready for another relationship. But the more I talked to him that first night we were out, the safer I felt with him, you know? I mean, I know it sounds really strange, but just by looking at him I felt like I knew him already, you know. In a good way though. He is nothing like any of the guys I ever dated before and I feel good with him. I could be myself and not have to worry about him wanting me to be something I'm not. He's really an amazing man, Mark." she said smiling at him as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I have to admit, I was really apprehensive about how fast you guys are moving. I mean, Roger's my best friend and I know his history and Joanne told me your history, I just don't want either one of you to get hurt, you know?" he asked looking over the table at her.

"I understand Mark. I really do. But I don't know how to describe it. I mean, he looks at me and I feel like he sees me. And the more he looks at me, the more I wanna be me, you know? The real me." she told him wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean Alex. I'm glad he can do that for you. I know you've done a lot for him too." he said reaching out to touch her hand.

"Thank you Mark. I appreciate you coming to me today. It means a lot to me that you would take this time to get to know me." she said smiling at him.

"I'm glad I did too Alex." he said smiling back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mark, what the hell?" Roger asked as he entered the loft.

"What happened Roger?" he asked looking up from his projector.

"You talk to my girl behind my back? What the hell?" he asked walking over to him.

"Roger, I don't know what Alex told you, but..." he said looking up at him.

"Alex didn't tell me anything. I called to talk to her this afternoon and Joanne answered the phone and told me that you took her out to lunch. I mean Mark, what did you need to say to her that you couldn't say to me?" he asked looking down at him.

"Roger, I just wanted to get to know her better, seeing as you two are dating now and things are serious. I mean, I didn't think you would get pissed about it." he said looking at him.

"Mark, you have no idea what she's been through. She probably thought you were interrigating her or something." Roger said walking away from him.

"No. Roger I know what she's been through. We talked a lot this afternoon and I got to understand her feelings for you better. She's really great Roger, you're right." he told him walking towards him.

"In know she's great. I told you that. Mark, I really like her. I feel like I can be myself with her. I don't have to be the brooding rock guy with her, you know. I can just be me. Did you know she used to be a singer?" Roger asked turning to look at him as he sat on the window seat.

"Yeah, she told me this afternoon. I told you, we talked." Mark said looking over at him.

"Yeah well her ex boyfriend messed that up for her. I heard her demo tapes. She was great Mark. I mean, her voice made me cry it was so good. Her ex boyfriend got into a drunk driving accident one night and she broke her pelvis and there were internal injuries. Her diaphram was severly damaged. There went her singing career. But you see, the bastard wasn't done with her yet. When she healed and got out of the hospital and finished her physical therapy and stuff, he got her pregnant and then beat her so badly one night, she not only lost the baby, but he ruptured her fallopian tubes too. So now, she can't have kids at all." he told him crying.

"I'm sorry Roger. I didn't know that part." he said quietly unable to hold back his own tears.

"He used to belittle and downgrade her all the time. He used to tell her how she wasn't good enough to get anyone else and she was lucky to have him. She had to wear what he wanted her to wear and be what he wanted her to be. He really messed her up. I'm telling you Mark, if I ever run into this guy, he better pray I don't know who he is because I wanna kill him." Roger told him running his fingers through his hair.

"I know Roger. I want to kill him too." Mark said still sitting on the window seat in shock.

"Mark, she is so scared that she is gonna mess up our relationship because of how screwed up her last one was. She doesn't feel like she deserves anyone to treat her right. Mark, she is so great and she doesn't even realize it." Roger told him pacing the loft.

"Roger, didn't go to interrigate her today. I went to get to know her. That's it. And we had a really nice talk. I promise I didn't scare her or anything." he said looking up at him as he wiped the tears that had escaped his eyes from his face.

"Mark, I like her, you know. I mean I really like her. I just want to protect her and be with her. I like who I am when I'm with her." he said looking at him.

"I understand Roger." Mark said watching Roger wipe his eyes and face.

"Thanks Mark. I appreciate you taking the time to get to know her and I'm sorry I came in here yelling. I just remember yesterday and how you were compaining about how fast we were going and I assumed you went to talk to her about that." he said looking over at him.

"Roger, it's OK. I understand you being so protective of her." Mark said getting up.

"I just hate that that other guy did those things to her Mark. I just want her to know how great she is, you know?" he said looking down.

"I know Roger. So go tell her how great she is and keep telling her until she believes it for herself." he told him looking up at him.

"I think I'm gonna go do that right now. Thanks Mark." he said hugging Mark before leaving the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger? What are you doing here? I don't get out for another hour." Alexandra asked smiling up at him.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." he asked quietly looking down at her.

"OK. We can use Joanne's office. She's out with a client for the rest of the day." she said getting up as she led him into Joanne's office.

"Baby, you know how important you are to me, right?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"Of course I do Roger. Are you OK?" she asked as he held her tight.

"Everything is great. I just wanted you to know how important you are to me that's all." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, what's this about? Really?" she asked holding his biceps.

"Alex, I just never want you to forget how great you are and how important you are to me." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Roger, is this about yesterday? Because, I mean I'm fine now. I just got a little insecure." she said looking up at him.

"It's not just about yesterday. It's about a lot of things. I want you to know that you deserve to be happy and I like you for who you are. I don't want you to change for me. I don't even deserve the person you are." he said taking her face in his hands.

"Roger, you deserve the best because you're the best. I mean, when you look at me I see who I really am. I don't have to be something I'm not. But you don't have to keep telling me how much I mean to you. I can see it everytime I look into your eyes." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I like who I am when I'm with you too Alex. I'm not afraid of being myself. You bring out the best in me." he whispered before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

"Roger, can you please put your guitar away? Everyone's gonna be here soon." Alex asked from the kitchen.

"Baby, why do we have to have everyone over for dinner? We could have just met them at the Life." Roger whined picking his guitar up from the neck.

"Roger, we can't keep going to the Life Cafe. I think I've had everything on the menu." she said laughing as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"But I like going to the Life. I don't have to worry about leaving my guitar laying around." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Roger, we've been going there almost everyday for the last month and a half. Now stop whining and put your guitar away. I have to check on the roast." she said smiling up at him.

"I love when you get all domestic." he told her before leaning down to kiss her head.

"Oh yeah I can tell. Baby, why do we have to have everyone over for dinner?" she said making fun of him.

"I just don't like to clean up after myself. But I love your cooking." he said smiling at her from the bedroom doorway.

"You think?" she said laughing as she looked at his small belly.

"Well stop making food that tastes so good." he said rubbing his belly smiling at her.

"You do realize that you workout more now than you did when we met." she yelled laughing.

"Well I have to work off all the good food you make me." he said coming out of the bedroom as there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that for me please Baby? I have to make the gravy." she asked smiling at him.

"Anything for my girl." he said smiling at her before he opened the door.

"Hi Roger, what smells so amazing?" Maureen asked as she and Joanne entered the apartment.

"I'm making a pork roast. It's almost done." Alex said smiling at her from the kitchen.

"No wonder why Roger went up a pant size." Joanne said laughing as Roger took their coats into the bedroom.

"Yeah well, he likes my cooking." Alex said laughing as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Can we please stop picking on me now? Save it for Mark. He should be here soon." Roger said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist from behind as she made the gravy.

"Taste this Baby. What does it need?" she asked lifting the wooden spoon up to his lips.

"It needs more pepper." he told her licking his lips as Maureen and Joanne watched amused at how cute they were.

"You always say it needs more pepper." she said leaning her head back to look into his eyes laughing.

"Well it aways does." he said kissing her before letting go of her as there was a knock at the door. "I got it." he said smiling at her before going to the door.

"Hey Mark, Collins. You're just in time. Taste the gravy and tell her it needs more pepper please." he asked them as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're only asking them because you know they'll agree with you." she told him laughing.

"I do not." he said in a high pitched voice.

"Roger, if you want more pepper you can put it in when you serve yourself like you usually do." she said smiling at him as she turned around to finish dinner.

"Hello lovebirds." Collins said handing Roger a bottle of Stoli.

"I'm sorry, hi Collins, hi Mark." Alex said smiling at them.

"Hey Alex. Is he giving you a hard time? I'll rough him up if you want me to." Collins offered as Alex laughed.

"No, that's OK. I think I can handle him. His bark is worse than his bite." she answered laughing.

"I thought you like when I bite?" he asked chomping his teeth at her.

"Roger, bite me." she said laughing as she turned around as he snuck up behind her and gently bit her neck. "Ow, Roger, I told you to be on your company behavior." she said laughing as he picked her up into his arms.

"This is my company behavior." he told her leaning in to kiss her.

"Can you put me down please? I need to get the roast out of the oven before we're eating charred pork roast." she asked laughing at him as he let her down and everyone else looked on happily.

"Yes Baby." he submitted as he went into the living room.

"Roger can you get the wine please?" she asked smiling at him.

"No problem Baby. Anything for you." he said smiling back at her as she began to carve the roast in the kitchen.

"Get ready everyone. Dinner is served." Alex said smiling at everyone as she handed Roger the dishes that held the vegetables.

"This looks really good Alex. You spoil us." Mark said smiling at her as he sat at the table next to Collins.

"I like cooking for the people I love." she told him smiling as she brought the roast over and sat with her friends.

"Baby, where's the pepper?" Roger asked as everyone laughed.

"Roger, don't start." she said laughing with everyone else as he leaned over and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Baby, how long has it been since you went home?" Roger asked laying next to Alexandra.

"About 4 years." she said playing with his chest hair.

"How come so long?" he asked curious looking down at her.

"Well, Dan isolated me from everyone. He didn't want me going home. He was afraid they would see the bruises and talk me into leaving him." she said looking up at him.

"Do you wanna go? I mean for Christmas?" he asked playing with her hair.

"I've thought about it. But only if you come with me. I want them to meet you." she said turning onto her stomach.

"I was hoping you would ask me. I want to meet them too." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah I do. I mean if you want me to." he said caressing her hair.

"Of course I do. Roger, I love you." she said sitting up in the bed.

"I love you too Alex." he said sitting up with her.

"You do?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I've been waiting for you to say it for 4 months." he told her caressng her shoulders.

"Why?" she asked quietly looking back at him.

"Alex, I didn't want to rush you. I mean, I know how hard it's been for you. Trusting yourself and me. I wanted to wait for you to be comfortable." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her shoulders.

"I always trusted you Roger. I just didn't trust myself not to mess this up. I love you Roger." she told him leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too Alex." he told her taking her into his arms.

"So I guess I'm going home for Christmas next month and you're coming with me." she said smiling up at him.

"I can't wait Baby." he said leaning his forehead into hers.

"Me neither. Everyone is gonna love you." she said smiling up at him.

"Now who's everyone?" he asked leaning back.

"Well there's my mom, my sister and her husband, their 2 kids, my brother and his girlfriend, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, and some extended family. Friends of my parents that I call aunt and uncle." he said laughing as his eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a lot of family." he said laughing.

"Yeah, and my brother and my uncles could be protective. Even though I'm the oldest, they could still be jerks." she said laughing as he took her face in his hands.

"That's OK. I'm willing to prove to them that I love you." he told her leaning in to kiss her.

"Well the simple fact that you got me to go home is gonna be good enough for them." she said smiling at him as she threw her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"Yeah well, even though I'm not that close to my family, it doesn't mean I don't want you to be close to yours." he said smiling down at her before kissing her head.

"I love you Roger." she whispered holding him.

"I love you too Alex." he whispered back laying back down, taking her with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, will you move away from the window please? Collins said he'd make plenty of noise in the hallway to warn us." Alexandra said looking over at Mark.

"I'm sorry Alex, it's just that we don't exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to throwing surprise parties." Mark said looking at Maureen.

"Hey listen, last year was not my fault. Who told him to come home so early from band practice?" she said in her defense.

"Maureen, he knew for weeks. You kept dropping hints to him." he told her as they heard Collins yelling in the hallway.

"Oh my God, hide. Go in my room. Quick. Go." Alex said ushering them into the bedroom and closing the door a little.

"Hey Baby." Roger said entering the apartment.

"Hi Sweetie. Did you boys have fun today?" she asked smiling at them.

"Oh yeah, a blast. I love going Christmas shopping." he said leaning down to kiss her before plopping on the couch.

"Do you want a beer Baby?" she asked smiling at him as Collins went towards the bedroom to signal the others.

"Yeah, I could use one. Thank you Baby." he answered smiling up at her as everyone came out of the bedroom.

"SURPRISE!!!" they yelled as Roger jumped off of the couch definitely surprised.

"What the hell?" he yelled nearly falling on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Baby." Alexandra said smiling at him holding out his beer.

"How did you guys do this without me finding out?" he asked holding his chest.

"I planned it and didn't tell Maureen until this morning." Alexandra said laughing as Maureen put her hands on her hips.

"Maureen, last year I knew everything except what you guys got me and that's only because you gave me lousy hints." Roger said laughing as Maureen shifted her weight to one side.

"I gave you excellent hints. It's not my fault you're dense." she said going to the kitchen for a beer.

"How do you get guitar case out of this?" he asked holding his arms in a swaddling position as he rocked back and forth.

"A case holds you're guitar, duh." she said opening the refrigerator.

"Maureen, you had me scared out of my mind. I thought you were pregnant or something and I got drunk one night and that was your way of telling me I was the father." he said laughing.

"Oh you wish, Davis." she said taking a swig of her beer as everyone else laughed.

"OK, now that the portion of the evening when I get freaked out is out of the way, who wants presents?" Alexandra asked laughing as she rushed to the bedroom.

"Baby, where are you going? My party is enough." Roger asked getting up and following her.

"No it's not. I got you a present." she said smiling at him holding out a rectangle shaped box with a small blue ribbon on it.

"Baby, you didn't have to do this. I love my party." he told her quietly as he took the box.

"Roger, you're 30 years old now. When are you gona stop whining?" she asked laughing at him.

"Can you not say that too loud please?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"What, that you're 30? Roger, what's the big deal? So you're 30." she said laughing as he buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, you're 26." he said whining into her neck.

"Oh stop it. Roger, you are being ridiculous. What's wrong with being 30. You look really good for 30. And still so life like." she said laughing as he stood up to look at her.

"You are not funny." he pouted looking down.

"Oh quit your pouting you big baby and open your present." she laughed leaning up to kiss his pouty lips pulling away from him.

"What did you get me?" asked looking down at the box as he opened it. It was an ID Bracelet that said Roger on it. "Baby, this is amazing." he said quietly looking at it.

"Look on the back." she said smiling at him.

"Love Always, Alexandra. I love it Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Happy Birthday Roger." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

"I love you Alex." he whispered kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ready Baby?" Roger asked standing outside the house.

"Almost." she said leaning up for a kiss. "OK now I'm ready." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you Alex." he said caressing her face with his thumb.

"I love you too Roger." she said caressing his hand before squeezing it tight.

"Let's go in Baby. It's cold out here." he said smiling at her.

"Oh, right." she laughed before ringing the doorbell.

"Alexandra." an older woman called out taking Alexandra into an embrace.

"Hi mom." Alexandra said hugging her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're really here. You look beautiful sweetie." she said smiling at her.

"Thank you mom. I want you to meet someone. Mom, this is my boyfriend Roger. Roger this is my mom." she said wiping her eyes.

"Hi Roger, it is so nice to finally meet you. Alexandra has told me so much about you I feel like I already know you." Mrs. Duffy said smiling up at him.

"It's really nice to meet you too Mrs. Duffy." Roger said smiling down at her.

"Jackie, please. I feel like we already know each other." she said reaching up to hug him.

"OK Jackie then." he said as Alexandra looked on smiling.

"Come on in. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. They are so excited you came home for Christmas." she said smiling at Alexandra.

"Let the insanity begin." she said smiling up at him.

"I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad." he said smilng at him.

"Roger listen to the girl. She knows how Christmas Eve is around here. You have no idea what you're in for." Mrs Duffy said laughing as they followed her to the basement.

"I told you." Alexandra said laughing as he took her hand.

"I'll be OK. I love you Alex." he said stopping her at the top of the stairs.

"I love you too Roger." she said kissing him before they started down the stairs as Mrs. Duffy smiled.

"Guess who's here." Mrs. Duffy asked the room excitedly as Alexandra and Roger stepped into view.

"Aunt Alex." a little girl called out running to her.

"Hey TT. How's my girl? You're getting so big." she said hugging the 12 year old.

"I'm good. Who's this?" she asked teasingly looking up at Roger.

"Taylor, this is my boyfriend Roger. Roger this is my cousin Taylor. She calls me Aunt because I'm so much older than her." Alexandra said smiling up at Roger.

"Hi Roger." Taylor said smiling up at him.

"Hi Taylor. I heard so much about you." Roger said holding his hand out to her.

"Me too." she said smiling up at him as Alexandra buried her face in Roger's chest laughing.

"Hands off little girl. He's mine." Alexandra said looking at her cousin.

"Taylor, go tie up your brother again. See if he can beat his own record." Mrs. Duffy said laughing as they entered the main room of the basement.

"Mom, why are you encouraging Taylor to tie Matty up?" Alexandra asked looking over at her mother.

"Oh, he's into magic now. Now he begs her to tie him up." she said as everyone smiled up at Alexandra and Roger.

"There's my girl. It's about time you came home for Christmas." an older gentleman said smiling up at her.

"Thanks Uncle Bill. I've just been really busy, but I'm here now. And I brought my boyfriend Roger." she said leaning down to give him a kiss and a hug.

"Hi Roger, it's really nice to meet you. Are you the one who keeps her so busy?" he asked standing up to shake Roger's hand.

"Only the last 6 months, sir." he said smiling at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Roger." he said smiling at him.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too Bill." Roger said smiling at her. As she continued to make the introductions, Roger watched her. The way she twirled around the room greeting all of her relatives made him breathless. His head was spinning. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was in the presence of her family. She was so comfortable. She played with her neice and nephew and her younger cousins and joked with her brothers girlfriend as they picked on him. He just sat watching her.

"What's the matter Baby? You look lost." she asked sitting on his lap.

"Just lost in you." he told her as he leaned up to kiss her.

"Oh yeah." she asked smiling down at him.

"Alex, I wanted to ask you something." he said moving her off of his lap so he could get up. He sat her in the chair and he began to kneel down in front of her.

"Roger, what are you doing?" she asked looking down at him.

"I want to give you your Christmas present early." he said smiling at her.

"Um Roger, I think we should talk about this first." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Um OK." he said getting up as they went upstairs to talk.

"Roger, what are you doing?" she asked looking at him.

"Alex, I love you and I wanna marry you. What's wrong with that?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, you know what's wrong with that. I can't give you kids. Ever." she said starting to cry.

"Baby, I know that. I don't care about that. I love you and I just want to be with you." he said becoming emotional too.

"Yeah, but how long is that gonna last? You not caring about us not having kids?" she asked looking away from him.

"Alex, I love you. You're all I care about. I don't care that we can't have kids. I just want you." he told her wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"Roger, I wanna be with you too. You have no idea how much I wanna be with you. But do you realize what you're getting into? I mean, me not being able to have kids is reality. It's not just a story about what my ex boyfriend did to me. It's always gonna be here." she said turning to him crying harder.

"I know. Alex, I love you. All of you. I wanna be your husband." he told her holding her shoulders leaning down to look her in her eyes.

"You have no idea how badly I wanna be your wife Roger." she cried smiling at him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked smiling back at her.

"What's the question?" she asked starting to laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"Alexandra Rose Duffy, will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband?" he asked getting down on one knee taking a ring out of his jeans pocket.

"Roger Michael Davis, I would be honored to let you be my husband." she said kneeling in front of him as he took her hand and placed the ring on it.

"I love you Alex." he said kissing her as he wiped her tears from her face.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him before looking down at her ring. "This is so beautiful Roger." she said smiling down at it.

"You're beautiful." he said taking her into his arms.

"We should go back downstairs. I'm sure my mom is about to send Taylor up here to see what's going on." she said laughing wiping her eyes more.

"Why Taylor?" he asked smiling at her.

"She's the tattle tale in the family." she said laughing as they got up.

"Hey, I am not." a young girls voice said from the hallway.

"Taylor Ann, front and center please." Alex called out as Taylor came from behind the wall.

"Yes Aunt Alex?" she asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't give me yes Aunt Alex. How long have you been standing there?" Alex asked looking down at her.

"From when Roger proposed to you." she answered excitedly.

"Taylor, you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's private conversations. If I wanted people to hear me talking to Roger I would have talked to him downstairs in the middle of the circus." Alex told her as Roger smiled down at them.

"I know. But I wanted to hear Roger propose to you." Taylor said smiling up at them.

"That's OK shorty. Baby, she just wanted to hear me propose to you. What's wrong with that?" he asked winking down at Taylor.

"Oh, so you two are gonna gang up on me? I see how it is." she said laughing as she pulled Taylor in for a hug.

"Sorry Aunt Alex. But I'm really happy for you. Roger is really nice and he loves you so much." she said hugging Alex.

"Thanks TT. I love him too." Alex said as she smiled up at her fiance.

"Come on, we have to tell Aunt Jackie and everyone. They are gonna be so excited." Taylor said taking Alexandra's hand and dragging her downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby, I can't wear this." Roger said looking down at the Cleveland Browns jersey she bought him for Christmas.

"Roger, I'm wearing what you bought me for Christmas." she said smiling at him.

"I bought you an engagement ring. I'm from Pittsburg, I can't wear a Browns jersey. I'll get mauled." he said holding it up.

"Well you can't wear your Led Zepplin t-shirt to the game tomorrow. Uncle Bill, Uncle Rich and Chris are gonna torture you." she said laughing as he continued to look at the jersey.

"But Alex, I'm from Pittsburg. The Browns and the Steelers have a rivalry." he told her putting the jersey down.

"Oh Roger, you don't even like the Steelers." she said laughing at him.

"But Baby, it's the principal." he said as Mrs. Duffy came into the room.

"Well Roger, I hate to break it to you, but you're marrying into a Browns family. So I'd wear the jersey tomorrow. Unless you want Billy, Richie and Chris to leave you at the stadium." she said laughing as Alex covered her face to hide the face that she was laughing.

"Baby." he said looking over at her.

"She's right Roger. They will leave you there. And you'll be lucky if they don't scream out Steelers fan before they peel out of the parking lot." she told him laughing harder.

"You're kidding." he asked looking at her.

"Afraid not. Those three are pure evil. I think Satan consults with them on how to improve hell." she said as Roger lowered his head.

"Great. You're feeding me to the wolves." he said as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"Just learn 2 words and you'll be fine." she said smiling at him.

"What are those? Help me?" he asked as she laughed.

"Go Browns." she told him before kissing his cheek.

"You are so lucky I love you." he said turning to kiss her.

"Well duh. I've been saying that for 6 months." she whispered kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God I hate this place." Chris said wearing a Muck Fodel t-shirt over his orange thermal shirt looking up at Cleveland Browns Stadium.

"Why?" Roger asked looking over at him sitting on the train.

"Because the Cleveland Municipal Stadium was so much better." Chris told him as if he should already know that.

"Are you ready for the Dawg Pound?" Richie asked looking over at them.

"Yes." Alex said excitedly. "We've sat in the Dawg Pound every game we've ever went to."

"I know." Her uncle said smiling.

"Oh OK." Roger said trying not to sound stupid. As they got off of the train and they walked across the parking lot. There were people painted in brown and orange body paint tailgaiting. He had heard about people like them but never saw it for himself. Everyone was pumped. It was the last game of the Browns first season back in Cleveland and they were playing the Indianapolis Colts. Roger just sat with Alexandra's uncles and brother drinking beer and watched the game. He just cheered for the Browns no matter what happened. When the game ended it was devastating. The Browns lost 28-29.

"Those stupid asses." Chris muttered as the walked out of the game. "What I would give to get my hands on that bastard Model."

"Who's Model?" Roger tried whispering to Alex. Unfortunately the other three heard her.

"Who's Model?" Chris asked shocked. "Art Model is the fucking Anti Christ."

"He sold the Browns to Baltimore in 95." Alex said.

"Oh OK." Roger said as they walked to the rapid station. When they got on the train Alex sat in Roger's lap.

"So how did you like your first Browns game?" Chris asked Roger.

"It was fun." Roger said trying not to get killed. "I mean I'm not exactly a football fan. I thought my dad was going to disown me when he realized I wasn't going to grow up and play for the Steelers."

"What?" Chris asked. "The fucking Steelers? Your from Pittsburg?"

"Oh god." Alex said.

"I thought we taught you better than that Alex?" Richie said.

"It's not like he's a Steelers fan." Alex said defending Roger. "He doesn't like football."

"But he's from the unholy city." Billy said sneering at him.

"Roger I need to ask you a very important question." Richie said slightly drunk.

"OK." Roger said feeling a little bit scared.

"Do you root for the Steelers?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"No. I haven't watched them since I came to the city." Roger said looking up at Alex.

"OK. Good. Now you got to promise to root for the Browns from this day forward." Richie said pointing in Roger's face.

"Uncle Richie." Alex said trying not to laugh

"Promise." he demanded not letting up.

"OK." Roger said trying to get himself out of trouble.

"Swear on Paul Brown's grave." Chris said seriously.

"Um OK." Roger said confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, that was close." Alex said as she and Roger walked into Mrs. Duffy's house.

"What? I don't think it was that bad." he said looking down at her.

"Why did you have to tell them you were from Pittsburg?" she asked taking her coat off and putting it on the back of the chair before going into the refrigerator for a beer for her and Roger.

"I'm sorry Baby, it slipped. But I don't think it went too badly considering." he told her opening his bottle.

"Surprisingly. I was afraid they were gonna eat you alive or something." she said as Mrs. Duffy came out from her bedroom.

"So how did it go?" she asked looking over at them.

"Roger let it slip that he was from Pittsburg." she said drinking her beer.

"Well he's still alive sweetie. That's a good sign. That means they like him." Mrs. Duffy said smiling at her.

"But they were torturing him about being from the unholy city and stuff." Alexandra said putting her beer bottle down on the counter.

"Um, Baby I am right here you know. And see, not a scratch on me. Don't worry. Everything is fine." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know. I'm sorry Roger. I should have warned you that they weren't just fans, they're rabid fans. I promise tomorrow we'll do anything you want to do." she said smiling up at him.

"How about we go to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame?" he suggested kissing her cheek.

"That is an excellent idea. You will be right at home there." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to BohemianGirl06. You helped me out on most of it and I did this one for you. You are an awesome friend and I would be lost without you. Thanks for all the Browns facts and your input. It proved to be invaluable. Just like your friendship.


	15. Chapter 15

"So how was Cleveland?" Mark asked as they entered the loft.

"Roger almost got himself killed." Alexandra told him putting her bag down by the door.

"How the hell did you manage that." he asked getting off of the stool.

"Oh, he told my brother and uncles he was from Pittsburg." she said looking up at him.

"But he is." Mark said confused.

"Yeah, it turns out that it's not a good thing in Cleveland." Roger said putting his arm around Alexandra's shoulder.

"Huh?" Mark asked even more confused.

"Well it doesn't bother me, but my uncles and brother are huge Browns fans and the Browns and the Steelers are NFL rivals." Alexandra said looking up at Roger.

"So, they're fans. What's the big deal?" Mark asked as Roger and Alexandra laughed.

"Mark, you don't understand. They are rabid fans. When they found out I was from Pittsburg, I thought they were gonna rip my throat out." Roger said laughing.

"So it was an eventful holiday then?" Mark said as Roger and Alexandra looked at each other again.

"You can say that." she said holding her left hand out.

"You guys are engaged? When?" he asked taking her hand to get a better look at it.

"Christmas Eve. He was wanted to ask me in front of my whole family, but I ruined it." she said smiling up at Roger.

"That's OK. I like the way we did it." he said leaning down at kiss her head.

"Congratulations. Have you set a date yet?" Mark asked looking at how happy they were.

"Not yet. My mom is at the point where she doesn't care if we elope. My sisters wedding was a circus and my brother and his girlfriend do nothing but fight about getting married, so she just wants me to be happy and have the wedding we want." she said as Roger held her closer.

"We have to call Joanne, Collins and Maureen. You, Joanne and Maureen can start planning the wedding." Roger said smiling down at her.

"Ugh, I have to plan the wedding with Maureen? Can I just jam a pencil in my ear? It'll be less painful." Alexandra whined burying her face in Roger's chest.

"Baby, I personally don't care what kind of wedding we have. As long as the end result is me being married to you, I want whatever wedding will make you happy." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to do anything for it." she said smiling up at him.

"And then there's that." he said smiling at her.

"Gee thanks. You're just getting me back for making you come the Browns game with me, my uncles and my brother." she whined leaning against his chest.

"No, I'm not getting you back. I just want my girl to have the wedding of her dreams. That's it." he said smiling down at her.

"OK, but can telling the others wait until later? I'm really tired from the flight." Alexandra asked looking up at Roger.

"Mark, we're gonna lay down for a little while. Can you call everyone and ask them to meet us at the cafe later?" Roger asked holding Alexandra in front of him.

"Yeah, no problem." Mark said smiling at them as they went into Roger's room.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have jetlag. I don't do well with flying." she told him smiling as they laid down in the bed to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are back." Joanne called out as she got up to hug Alexandra and Roger.

"Yeah we're back." Roger said smiling at her.

"So, how was Cleveland? I see they didn't kill you for being from Pittsburg." Collins laughed as he hugged them hello.

"How is it the gay guy knows about the Browns and the Steelers rivalry, but the two heterosexual men have no clue?" Alexandra asked laughing.

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Roger said leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, no kidding." she said laughing as he picked her up.

"Alex, can I see something for a minute?" Maureen asked taking her left hand before she could answer. "You two are engaged? When?" she asked looking down at Alexandra's ring.

"On Christmas Eve." she answered smiling at them.

"That's incredible. I am so happy for you two." Joanne said hugging them again.

"Thank you Joanne." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"I can't believe you two are getting married. This is so great. OK, we need to go get you a dress, a tux for him, me and Joanne are gonna need dresses. Oh and we have to book a church and a hall." Maureen said excitedly.

"You guys can get married at the country club. It'll be my wedding gift to you two." Joanne said getting in on the planning.

"Hang on. Guys, we want a simple, private ceremony. My immediate family, Roger's immediate family and you guys. That's it." Alexandra said as she and Roger sat down at the table.

"Simple and private? You guys deserve so the whole nine yards." Joanne said sitting next to Alexandra.

"I don't want a circus Joanne. I just want to marry Roger. I don't need the huge Cinderella gown and the big deal." she told her smiling at her.

"Alex, you're only gonna do this once. Don't you want to do it up right?" Maureen asked from across the table.

"As long as Roger and I end up married, that'll be doing it up right." Alexandra said smiling up at Roger.

"OK, how about his? We plan the wedding and you get your dress, Roger gets his suit and then all you have to do is show up. We'll take care of everything." Joanne said smiling at them.

"But you can't go crazy. I mean it Maureen. I know how nuts you get." Alexandra said looking at them.

"We promise, we won't go crazy." Maureen said smiling at her.

"OK. You can plan it." Alexandra said as Joanne and Maureen cheered.

"You are not gonna regret it. We promise." Joanne said smiling at them.

"I know." Alexandra said smiling as Roger leaned over to kiss her.

"I'm glad you decided to change your mind, Baby." Roger said smiling at her.

"Ugh, I just hope you have sharpened pencils handy." she laughed leaning her head on his shoulder as Joanne and Maureen discussed the wedding and Collins and Mark went to the bar to get drinks.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom, what makes you think I can calm them down?... Mom, did you forget everything I've told you about Maureen?... I know, but she's like a dog with a bone... I'll try, but if they don't listen to you, what makes you think they'll listen to me?... Mom, you're not gonna sick Roger on them... Because Roger wants to have a big wedding... I don't know, he wants me to have the whole Cinderella wedding... Because he's the sweetest man who ever lived and he wants me to have the whole fairy tale... Yeah, I did get really lucky mom... OK I'll talk to you later... I love you too mom... OK bye." she said hanging up the phone and laying back on the bed holding her forehead.

"Was that your mom?" Roger asked coming into the bedroom eating a sandwich.

"Yeah. Maureen and Joanne are driving her insane with all the details for the wedding." she said sitting up as he sat next to her and fed her his sandwich.

"They just want to make sure everything is perfect that's all. You can't fault them on that." he told her tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Roger the only thing I need to make our wedding perfect is you, me and the words I now pronounce you husband and wife. Anything other than that is unimportant." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Why are your standard so low? Baby, you deserve a big wedding with all the trimmings. The Cinderella gown with the long veil, the 5 tier cake, the chicken dance and the electric slide. What's wrong with us wanting that for you?" he asked smiling at her.

"You're gonna do the chicken dance and the electric slide?" she asked giving him a funny look.

"I might." he said laughing. "If you asked me to I would." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"You know, just when I think you couldn't possibly get sweeter or more wonderful, you say things like that that make me glad I'm marrying you." she said as he leaned over her to put his plate on the night table before laying her down on the bed.

"Well I love you Alex. I would do anything for you." she told him smiling down at her before kissing her.

"But Roger, you don't have to push for the big wedding for my sake." she said looking up at him.

"The truth is, I want a big wedding. I wanna make a big deal out our wedding day. It's gonna be the second greatest day of my life." he said caressing her face.

"What's he first?" she asked smiling up at him.

"The day Mark made me drop those papers off to Joanne." he told her before kissing her and they made love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, so you want pink flowers in your bouquet, right? Because I was thinking our bouquet's could be all pink and yours could be pink and white." Maureen said writing in her notebook as Roger and Alexandra kissed across the table from her. "Alex, are you listening to me?" she asked looking over the table.

"Maureen, whatever you think is fine. You know I'm wearing white, and white goes with everything." she said directing her attention to Maureen as Roger kissed her head.

"Sweetie, this is your wedding to Roger. I would think you would want to be in on some of the planning." Maureen asked leaning over the table towards them.

"I'm sorry Maureen. What do you need?" she asked untangling herself from Roger and giving Maureen her undivided attention. She wanted the wedding to be perfect for Roger. It seemed to mean so much to him.

"OK you want pink flowers, right?" she asked as Alexandra looked at her cautiously.

"Yeah." she answered smiling at her.

"Well I was thinking that me, Joanne, your sister and your brother's girlfriend could have pink bouquets and you should have a big white and pink one since you're the bride." she repeated smiling at her.

"That's a great idea Maureen." she said as Roger smiled at them.

"OK, we really have to make time to get your dress Alex. We're running out of time." she said writing something down in her notebook.

"I know, you're right. How about we go tomorrow? It's sunday and we have all day." Alexandra suggested smiling at her.

"OK. So we're moving right along. Roger, I need your guest list." she said pointing her pen at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm working on it, really I am. My mom's just gotta go through the list first to see who'll come." he said looking down at Alexandra.

"Don't worry Baby. Everything will work out with them." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I know, if not it's OK. As long as I have you, I'll be fine." he said caressing her face.

"OK, a wedding song. Do you guys have one picked out?" Maureen asked as Roger and Alexandra smiled at each other.

"I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith." Roger said putting his arms around Alexandra and bringing her close.

"Aww, that is so sweet. OK, that's settled. I think that's it for now. We have to get the invitations out by next week, so I really need that list Roger. Do you want me to call your mom and get it? I can be a little more persuasive." she suggested looking up at him.

"No, Mo really. It's cool. I got it." he said kissing Alexandra's head.

"OK. I'm done then. Continue making out. I need a shot." she said closing her notebook and going over to the bar.

"Now, where were we?" Alexandra asked looking up Roger.

"Well, I think my hands were here and I know your lips were right here." he said drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I remember now." she said breathlessly as they continued kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Alex, let's see how it looks." Joanne called out from the sitting area of the bridal shop.

"I can't get these buttons." she said poking her head out through the curtain.

"I'm coming." Maureen said jumping up to help her.

"Oh sweetie, you look gorgeous." she said taking one look at her.

"Yeah?" she said as Maureen began buttoning the buttons in the back.

"Yeah you do. I think this is the one." she said buttoning the last button.

"I can't believe I could actually be wearing the dress I'm gonna marry Roger in." she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well you are, come on out and show Joanne." Maureen said backing out of the dressing room as Alexandra followed her out.

"Oh Alex, you look ravishing. You are gonna knock Roger's socks off in that." Joanne said getting up to put the veil on her.

"Oh my God." she whispered looking at herself in the mirrors that surrounded her.

"I told you sweetie." Maureen said smiling at her as tears sprang to Alexandra's eyes.

"I'm marrying Roger." she said suddenly breaking out into a cold sweat as her face became very pale.

"Alex?" Joanne called out as she took her arm and led her to a chair.

"I'm marrying Roger." she repeated looking up at her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Maureen asked kneeling in front of her.

"Um, yeah. It's just I never imagined myself getting married. I always assumed Dan would kill me first, you know?" she said looking up at Joanne.

"I know sweetie, but he didn't. You're free of him and you have Roger. Who worships the ground you walk on. He would rather cut off both of his arms then hurt you." Joanne told her quietly.

"I know, he loves me and I love him. I just can't believe I'm getting married. How am I alive to get married?" she said crying harder as Joanne pulled her into an embrace.

"Alexandra Rose Duffy, you listen to me. Dan didn't see you. He couldn't because he couldn't see himself. Roger loves you because of who you are. Not for any other reason. Not because you cook for him, not because of the sex and not because of who you can be. He loves you because of who you are. Who you've always been and that's yourself. He is so madly in love with you, I've never seen anyone as in love with anyone else as he is with you. You have made him the luckiest man in the world because you love him back. You deserve all of this. The Cinderella wedding and the fairy tale love story. All of it." Joanne whispered as Alexandra cried in her arms and Maureen rubbed her back crying with her.

"Alex, you are the best thing that has ever happened to Roger. You see yourself as being lucky to have him, but he's lucky to have you. You are the most wonderful woman. No one has ever seen Roger so happy." Maureen said wiping her eyes.

"And I've never been so happy. He gives me this feeling of who I am. He makes me see the real me, you know. Not the me in his eyes or anyone elses. The me I always was, you know? The me no one else let me be. He doesn't care about me not being able to have kids or sing. He loves me for me. How could I have found a man that wonderful after everything that's happened to me?" she asked looking up at them.

"Because you're you. You should know by now that that's how Roger is. He sees a person and doesn't see their faults or what's missing in them. He doesn't love you because it's missing, he loves you in spite of it." Joanne said smiling at her.

"I know. I'm sorry, I lost it for a little while. Please don't tell Roger, OK? He'll just worry and there's no reason for him to worry him. I just needed to get that out, you know?" she said wiping her eyes.

"We understand sweetie. Why don't you change out of this dress and we can go shopping another day." Joanne said smiling at her.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I want this dress. This is the dress I'm gonne marry Roger in." she said smiling at them.

"Are you sure? We can look at others." Maureen said looking up as Alexandra started getting up.

"Yeah I'm sure. This dress feels right." she said looking at herself in the mirrors again smiling before going back into the changing room to put her own clothes back on.

"Should we tell Roger?" Maureen asked quietly looking at Joanne.

"No, she's fine. I think she just needed to vent." Joanne said as they waited for Alexandra to come out of the changing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, are you here?" Alexandra asked entering the apartment putting her keys on the table by the door.

"I'm in here." he called out sitting on the bed staring at the phone.

"Are you OK?" she asked walking over to him.

"My mom called. My dad doesn't want to come to the wedding." he told her wiping his eyes.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. But we knew he might not." she said holding him in her arms.

"I know, but I was just hoping enough time had gone by, you know?" he said crying again.

"I know Baby." she said rocking him as she cried with him.

"I screwed up so bad in the past, you know? He doesn't believe I could change." he cried wrapping his arms around her.

"But you did Roger. And you not only changed your life, you've changed other people lives too. You changed Mimi's life and Mark's life and mine most of all. You're a good man Roger Davis. If your dad doesn't see that, then he is not deserving enough to see us married." she whispered as she kissed his head.

"And he's not deserving enough to meet you." he said holding her tighter.


	18. Chapter 18

Since this is a prequel to Tell Me About Her, I've decided to include that into this story and then continue with Love Heals. Enjoy and please review. I need the feedback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, tell me about her." Alexandra asked him as she lay on her stomach on Roger's bed.

"Why do you want to hear about Mimi?" Roger answered as he shifted uncomfortably to get off of the bed.

"C'mon, Baby. She brought you back to life. I want to hear about the woman responsible for you falling in love with me." she told him following him to the window.

"There's nothing to tell really. She came up here one night. I was getting over a really rough year and took me out of the loft and got me into the real world." Roger answered as Alexandra wrapped her arms around his waist.

"After your withdrawal right?" she wondered as she rested her chin on his back.

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave, but she had a really good argument. You know about how each day could be my last and stuff, so I got out of the loft and started living my life." he told her putting his arm up to invite her closer to him as they stood in the window.

"Why didn't you retreat back into the loft when she died?" Alexandra asked as she made her way in front of Roger looking up at him.

"I don't know. I guess the fact that all she ever wanted was to bring me back to life factors into it. Also being in the band didn't give me much time to waste away in here. I had bills to pay and gigs to play, so I just kept on going with my life. Not that it was easy for me to lose Mimi, I just chose to go on with my life the way she would have wanted me to. The way she told me she wanted me to. Loving and losing Mimi made it possible to open myself up to loving you." Roger told her as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I know Baby. That's why I wanted to hear about her. I owe her so much and I have never even met her." she answered him as she caressed his chest as she nuzzled in tight.

"I never thought I'd fall in love again after Mimi. You took me completely by surprise, you know." Roger told her as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I know, Roger. I know." Alexandra replied as she enjoyed his safe embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Davis to be's, are you guys up yet?" Collins asked knocking on the door.

"Do we have to answer that?" Roger asked holding Alexandra closer to him.

"I'm afraid so Baby." she said smiling up at him as they brought the covers up to their chests.

"Come in." Roger yelled covering Alexandra's ears.

"You guys better get out of bed and get ready. Everyone'll be here soon and I highly doubt you want your future in laws to see you in bed, naked with their little girl." Collins said standing in the doorway of Roger's room.

"Oh yeah, the last thing I need is to do something else to get on your uncles bad sides." he said picking his boxers off of the floor.

"Roger you didn't do anything to get on my uncles bad sides. It's not your fault you're from Pittsburg and I'm from Cleveland and our teams kind of, sort of hate each other." Alexandra told him smiling at him.

"But we're in love, doesn't that cancel out the Browns/ Steelers rivalry?" he asked smiling over at her.

"It may. If you can get out of this bed and we can get dressed before my family gets here." she said smiling at him.

"Right. Um Collins, do you mind?" he said looking up at him.

"Sorry, you two are just so cute. I can't believe you're getting married in 2 days." he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I know. It's wild, huh?" Roger said looking up at him.

"Yeah it is. I'll let you guys get dressed." he said smiling before leaving the room.

"Thanks Collins. Baby, can you believe it? 2 more days and I'm gonna be Mrs. Roger Davis." she said smiling over at him.

"Baby, the honor is all mine." he told her leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you Roger." she said reaching up to caress his face.

"I love you too Alexandra." he whispered kissing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, we're here. Are the bride and groom ready for action?" Maureen called out as everyone entered the loft. There was Maureen, Joanne, Mrs. Duffy, Chris, Uncle Bill, Uncle Rich, Alexandra's sister Abby, her husband Clark, and Chris' girlfriend Alanna.

"Why do we have to have seperate parties?" Roger asked holding Alexandra in his arms.

"Because you guys are getting married in 2 days and you need a bachelor party and Alex needs a bachelorette party." Maureen said taking Alexandra's hand as Collins took Roger's arm.

"I don't want to go out without Alex." Roger whined holding on to her tighter.

"Roger, let the girl go. You're gonna wind up suffocating her." Collins said holding on to his arm.

"But why can't we combine our parties?" Alexandra asked looking up at them.

"Come on, you two have been spending nearly every waking moment together for 10 months. We think you could survive one night hanging out with out each other." Maureen said trying to seperate them as everyone laughed.

"OK, OK. But can I at least kiss my beautiful bride goodbye." Roger asked as Collins let go of him. "I love you Alex." he whispered taking her face in his hands.

"Oh geez." Mark said covering his face with his hands.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered kissing him before they were torn apart and dragged out of the loft.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alexandra?" Mrs. Duffy called out entering the sitting room at the country club.

"Hi Mom, come on in." she said standing in front of the full length mirror in her wedding gown.

"Oh you look beautiful honey." she said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom, did you see Roger? How is he?" she asked fixing her veil

"He's fine sweetie. A little nervous, but he's OK. How are you?" she asked smiling at her.

"Actually I'm fine. I'm just anxious, you know?" she asked looking down at her mother.

"I know. Roger's been stalking Collins watch." Mrs Duffy said laughing as she straightened Alexandra's veil.

"Yeah, that's Roger." Alexandra told her laughing back.

"Are you ready?" Mrs Duffy asked smiling at her.

"Yeah mom. I'm ready." she said smiling.

"You look so beautiful Alexandra. Roger is a very lucky man. You do know that, don't you?" Mrs. Duffy asked as they approached the door.

"We're lucky to have each other mom." she said as Mrs duffy brought her daughter into a hug before they left the room and walked towards the main room.

"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful." Joanne said smiling at her.

"Thanks Jo." she said smiling at them.

"Are you OK?" Maureen asked rubbing her upper arm.

"Yeah, I am. I'm calmer than I've been in a long time." Alexandra answered smiling back at her.

"Good. You look calm. We love you sweetie." Joanne said hugging her .

"I love you guys too. Thank you for doing this. You guys did a great job." she said smiling at her.

"No problem sweetie. You deserve it. You both do." Joanne sid smiling at her as the music started.

"This is it. I love you." Mrs. Duffy said taking Alexandra's hand as Joanne and Maureen walked down the aisle. Roger got butterflies in his stomach. When Alexandra cam into view his stomach settled. She looked so radiant. The sun shone in throught the window and reflected beautifully off of her hair. When she reached him, her mother kissed her cheek, then hugged Roger before sitting down. The minister performed the ceremony. Roger beamed in his simple black tuxedo. They receited their vows as tears welled upin both of their eyes. Mark handed Roger Alexandra's ring and Joanne handed Alexandra Rogers.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Roger, you may kiss your bride." he said smiling at them as Roger and Alexandra turned to one another smiling.

"We did it Baby." he whispered sweeping her into his arms.

"Yeah we did it." she laughed as he picked her up and kissed her.

"Let's party." Chris called out as Collins laughed.

"A man after my own heart." he said smiling at him as everyone cheered for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce, for ht efirst time ever, Mr. & Mrs Roger Davis." the DJ announced as everyone cheered again.

"I love you Roger." Alexandra said as Roger took her into his arms.

"I love you too Alex." he said kissing her before their wedding song started. _"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin. Watch you smile while you are sleepin, while you're far away and dreamin. I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. And stay lost in this moment forever. And every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing." _he sung as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"I love when you sing to me." she said as he held her tighter to him and the song continued.

"Well I love singing to you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Can you believe we actually did it?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Joanne asked smiling at them.

"Listen Joanne, I'm not Mark. You turn my wife into a lesbian, we're gonna have issues." he joked as Alexandra patted his chest.

"Don't worry Baby. Like I've been telling you, I only have eyes for you." she said laughing at him as he stepped aside for them to dance.

"How are you doing?" Joanne asked smiling at her.

"I honestly couldn't be better. Thank you for everything Joanne. I really appreciate it." she said smiling at her.

"Alex, you're not only my assistant, you're also my friend. You and Roger. I would do anything for you guys. You both deserve the best." Joanne said hugging her.

"You are my best friend Joanne. You do know that, right?" she asked smiling at her.

"And you're mine Alex." she told her as she looked at Roger talking to Mark and Collins across the room smiling at them.

"What do you think that husband of mine is talking about over there?" Alexandra asked smiling at him.

"I'd say it's a safe bet he's talking about his beautiful wife." Joanne said as Roger approached them again.

"May I have my wife back now?" he asked smiling down at them.

"No problem. I love you Roger." Joanne said hugging him.

"I love you too Jo. We both do. Thanks for this. It's great." he said smiling at her.

"Would you two stop thanking me. It's mine and Maureen's gift to you guys." she told him smiling as the faster music started.

"Come on Alexandra. We have to dance." Mrs. Duffy said dragging Alexandra off to dance.

"But mom..." she started as her mother held her arm.

"Come on Roger, dance with your wife." Joanne said smiling up at him as he just stood watching her.

"Nah, that's OK. I like the view from here." he said smiling as Alexandra and her mother danced.


	20. Chapter 20

"Roger we have to go." Alexandra called out from the living room.

"Why do we have to go out? We're newlyweds. We're supposed to spend every spare moment in bed making love." Roger whined coming out of the bedroom.

"Because Mark wants to introduce everyone to his new girlfriend and you're his best friend." she answered looking up at him.

"But I don't want to meet Mark's girlfriend, I wanna stay in with my wife." he told her putting his arms around her waist.

"Baby, we have the rest of our lives to stay in, Mark needs moral support." she said looking back at him.

"Fine, but I'm not staying out all night." he agreed kissing her head before letting her go.

"Deal. We'll only stay for dinner." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How do you get me to give in to your every whim?" Roger asked leaning down to kiss her.

"Because I'm your wife and your madly in love with me." she told him laughing.

"Must be." he said kissing her more passionately.

"Oh no, you are not starting this Roger. I'm on to you." Alexandra said laughing.

"Oh come on Baby, you're no fun." he whined caressing her face.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." she said laughing as she caressed his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna, this is everybody." Mark said laughing as he stood at the head of the table with his arm around her. She was a petite african american woman with dark brown eyes.

"Hi everybody." she said smiling at everyone.

"Hi Hanna, I'm Alex and this is my husband Roger." Alexandra said getting up to shake her hand.

"You just love saying that, don't you?" Joanne asked laughing at her.

"Yeah what of it?" she said laughing as Mark looked over at Hanna.

"Roger and Alex just got married a few weeks ago." he whispered to her as she laughed and nodded at them.

"Congratulations." she said as Roger put his arm around Alexandra's shoulders.

"Thank you Hanna." Roger said before leaning over to kiss Alexandra.

"I'm Maureen and this is Joanne. I used to date Mark but now I'm with Joanne." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Yeah, too much information Maureen." Mark said smiling at her.

"Sorry Pookie." she said cheerfully as she put her arm around Joanne.

"And I'm Collins. It's really nice to meet you Hanna." Collins said getting up to shake her hand.

"I've heard so much about all of you it's nice to put faces to the names." she said smiling at everyone.

"Funny enough, we've heard nothing about you. What's up with that Mark?" Roger asked torturing him.

"Sure, the one time we're in here and Roger's tongue isn't down Alex' throat he's busting on me." Mark said laughing as he and Hanna sat down.

"Yeah, well I guess there's a first for everything, huh?" Roger said taking a sip of his beer.

"How did Alex get you out of the house anyway?" Mark asked putting his arm around Hanna's shoulders.

"It wasn't easy, I'm telling you now." Alexandra said laughing as Roger pulled her closer to him.

"Well with a wife who looks like this, would you wanna leave the house?" he asked burying his face in her neck.

"Roger, we're out in public." she told him giggling.

"So, everybody is used to it by now and Hanna'll get used to it." he said leaning up to kiss her head.

"That's OK Alex. I think it's sweet." Hanna said smiling as Mark put his arm around her.

"Thank you Hanna." Roger said smiling at her.

"Anyway, so how did you and Mark meet?" Alex asked looking up at them.

"We met at the playhouse. They was a showing of On the Waterfront and it was sold out, and the only seat available was next Hanna so before the movie we got to talking and figured out we had a lot in common." Mark said smiling at Hanna.

"Wait a minute, Mark you like Brando movies?" Roger asked looking at him confused.

"Um yeah Rog, I love Brando movies." Mark said as if Roger should already know that.

"Had I known that, I so would have dragged you a bunch of those." Roger said surprised sitting up in his seat.

"Oh my God, which one is your favorite?" Hanna asked leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

"Streetcar Named Desire definitely." he said leaning towards her as Alexandra and Mark just looked at each other laughing.

"Mine too." she said laughing

"Stella." they both yelled in unison as everyone laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I just get really excited when I meet up with someone whose favorite Brando flick is something other than The Godfather." Hanna said laughing as Roger sat back in his chair.

"I take it you like Hanna?" Alexandra asked quietly smiling at him.

"She's a Brando fan, how could I not?" he asked smiling at her as she kissed his head. As everyone hung out they drank and laughed. Hanna felt so comfortable with everyone. They were all very accepting of her even though they had just met her. At the end of the night they all said their goodnights.

"Hanna, you and Mark have to come to dinner at mine and Roger's place sometime this week." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"I would really like that." Hanna said as Mark wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're gonna love it Baby. Alex is an awesome cook. Roger used to wear a size 30 jeans." Mark said kissing her head as Roger gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, I'm only a 34 and it's mostly muscle." Roger told him defensively as everyone laughed.

"Oh Baby, don't listen to him. I love your body just the way it is." Alexandra said as Roger wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"And I love yours." Roger said before kissing her .

"OK guys, on that note we're gonna head back to the loft. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Mark said giving Alexandra a hug goodbye.

"Goodnight Hanna. It was very nice to meet you. I'll call you about dinner, OK?" Alexandra said hugging her.

"I would really like that. Thank you Alex." Hanna said smiling at her before she and Mark went to the loft and Alexandra and Roger went home to their apartment.

"Alone at last." Roger said pinning Alexandra against the wall outside their apartment building.

"Roger, we're right here. Why can't you wait until we get upstairs?" she asked laughing before he leaned down for a slow passionate kiss.

"Because I like making you crazy." he whispered as he began kissing her neck.

"You are evil Mr. Davis." she laughed as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"And you love every evil bone in my body Mrs. Davis." he whispered moving back up to her lips.

"Yes I do." she replied breathlessly as they kissed again before going upstairs to their apartment to make love.


	21. Chapter 21

"Roger Michael Davis, what are you doing?" Alexandra asked as Roger stood over the stove with the pepper shaker in his hand.

"Nothing Baby." he said trying to hide the pepper behind his back.

"Oh yeah? What's this?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist and snatching the pepper out of his hands. "Are you trying to add pepper to my gravy?" she asked looking at what she took out of his hands.

"Just a little. You never add enough." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Never touch my gravy Davis. That's how people get hurt." she said smiling up at him as she pointed her finger in his face.

"Yes ma'am." he told her picking her up to his level to kiss her. "I love you Alex." he whispered as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Roger. But you're still not allowed to touch my gravy." she said laughing as they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Baby." he said kissing her again before he answered the door.

"It smells so incredible in here." Hanna said as they entered the apartment.

"I made roast beef. You're not a vegetarian, are you?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"Oh God no. are you kidding? Bring on the red meat." she said laughing as Roger took hers and Marks coats.

"Thank God. In this day and age you never know and I forget to ask." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"Yeah I know how it is. I can't wait to taste it. Mark raves about your cooking." she said going into the kitchen to say hi to Alexandra.

"Well thank you. Someone has to cook for these guys. Otherwise, we'd be at the Life Cafe every night of our lives." Alexandra said laughing as she hugged Hanna.

"Yeah, I see that." she said looking at Roger and Mark who were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"What'd we do?" Roger asked looking up at them.

"Nothing Baby." Alexandra said as she and Hanna laughed.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Hanna asked looking at Alexandra.

"No that's OK. Roger's a good helper." she said laughing as she turned to check the gravy and roast beef.

"OK. I'll get the drinks then." she said turning to the refridgerator.

"No, Hanna you're our guest. Roger can get the drinks." Alexandra said loud enough for him to hear her.

"I take it I'm getting the drinks." he said getting up smiling at his wife.

"Thank you Baby." Alexandra said smiling up at him.

"No problem." he said leaning down to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, can I talk to you about something?" Alexandra asked getting into bed.

"You can talk to me about anything Baby. What's up?" he asked putting his arm out for her to lay with him.

"I've been thinking and I want to go back to college." she said looking up at him.

"What do you think you'd go for?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm thinking of going to be a paralegal. I'd make more money and I could have more flexible hours. Joanne said I could still work for her and she'd pay for it since it would be benefiting the firm." she said smiling at him.

"If that's what you want to do, I think you should do it." he said smiling down at her.

"Seriously?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course Baby. I think it's a great idea." he said kissing her head.

"Thank you Roger, really. It means a lot to me that you're being so supportive." she said as he sat up in the bed.

"Baby, whatever is gonna make you happy I'm all for." he said looking down at her.

"I know, I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about me going back to school. You know, the long hours in class, studying in the library. Baby, it's gonna be hard." she looking up at him.

"Hey, I get to do it with a hot college freshman. Who's better than me?" he said laying down next to her and kissing her.

"You would see that aspect of it." she said laughing as she rolled over on top of him.

"Yeah well, you know me." he said kissing her as he caressed her face.

"I love you Roger." she said looking down at him.

"I love you too Alex." he said kissing her again as they began to make love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well how'd it go?" Roger asked as Alexandra entered the loft.

"You are officially looking at a college freshman." she said excitedly as Roger got up to hug her.

"Congratulations Baby." he said picking her up.

"Congratulations Alex." Hanna said smiling at her from the couch where she was sitting with Mark's arm around her.

"Does this mean we get to go to frat parties?" Mark asked as Hanna slapped his chest.

"Very funny Cohen. Only I can go to them. I think it would be a little creepy if she brought a bunch of 30 year olds to frat parties." Roger said smiling at Alex as he put her down.

"Baby, I'm only 28. You guys are the over 30 crowd." Alex said laughing as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Very funny." he said leaning down to tickle her.

"I wanna go to frat parties." Roger whined laughing with her.

"I think hanging out with you guys is enough of a frat for me thank you very much." she told him laughing.

"We'll talk." he said laughing as Mark and Hanna laughed at them.

"Yeah OK." she said laughing as he held her closer to him.

"This calls for a celebration. How about we call Maureen, Joanne and Collins and do something crazy. Not the Life Cafe Mark, so don't even say it." Hanna said pointing in his face as everyone laughed.

"How about we all go to a club? I know an awesome one near NYU." Roger suggested looking down at Alexandra.

"That's a great idea. Mark would you mind calling everyone so Roger and I can go home and get ready?" Alexandra asked looking down at them.

"No problem. We'll meet you guys at your place since it's closer to the college and we can leave from there. Figure around 9?" Mark said smiling up at them.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you guys around 9." Alexandra said smiling down at them.

"Congratulations again Alex." Hanna said smiling at them.

"Thanks Hanna. We'll see you guys later." she said before she and Roger left the loft to go home.

"Are you nervous?" Roger asked as they walked home.

"Terrified. I mean, I'm 28 years old Roger. I'm afraid I'm gonna look ridiculous." she said looking up at him.

"Alex, you're not gonna look ridiculous. You're smart and that school is lucky to have you." he told her sweeping her into his arms and kissing her in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You're just saying that because I'm your wife and you have to." she said smiling up at him as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"No I'm not. I'm saying it because it's true." he said caressing her face.

"Thank you Roger. I can always count on you to bring me back to reality." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Anything for my girl." he said kissing her again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Roger have you seen my Copyright Law book?" Alexandra asked looking around the apartment.

"Didn't you have it in the bedroom last night?" he said making her coffee.

"Oh shit, that's right. Thank you Baby. What would I do without you?" she asked rushing into the bedroom.

"You'd probably be dating frat boys and going to keggers." he joked as she came out of their room.

"Frat boys do not compare to my hot rock star husband." she said putting her book in her knapsack smiling at him.

"Who knows how you like your coffee." he said handing her coffee.

"And that's why frat boys are nothing compared to you." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Do you want me to meet you on campus? I figured we could go to the Life tonight for dinner with everyone." he suggested wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I need to spend some quality time with my philosophy professor before the midterm next week." she laughed looking up at him.

"You are really liking school, aren't you?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, it's fun. I mean, I was always good in school. It was life I sucked at." she said looking at her watch. "Baby, I gotta go. I have an 8:35 class. Do you wanna walk me to school?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I would love to." he said leaning down to kiss her before they got ready to leave.

"Would you mind if I put some of your posters around campus? I was thinking it would be good exposure for you guys." Alexandra suggested looking up at him as she put her knapsack on her shoulder.

"That's a great idea Baby. I'd like that." he told her getting the posters out of the cabinet in the living room.

"I thought you would." she said smiling at him as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, how's my favorite student?" Collins said as Alexandra and Roger entered the cafe.

"You. I'm gonna kill you." Alexandra said laughing as she pointed at him.

"What'd I do?" he whined trying to look innocent.

"He told the sorority girls about my hot rock star husband and now they won't leave me alone." she said as Hanna, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins and Roger laughed.

"What's wrong with sorority girls? I was in a sorority." Hanna said looking up at her laughing.

"Are you kidding? I expected more out of you Hanna." Alexandra said laughing.

"Hey, my years with Phi Mu were the best of my life. Except that whole wearing nothing but pink and white. That annoyed me." she said as Mark looked over at her surprised.

"You were in a sorority?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing. I just never expected you to be in a sorority." he told her laughing.

"Can we get back to my problem now please?" Alexandra asked dropping her knapsack on the floor next to her chair.

"So what? The sorority girls know you have a hot rock star husband, what's the problem?" Joanne asked as Maureen looked at her.

"You think Roger's hot?" Maureen asked as Roger just sat in his chair beaming.

"Um, yeah. Don't you?" she asked smiling at her.

"Whatever. Go ahead Alex." Maureen said laughing as she waved Joanne off.

"So anyway, he tells them that my husband is in a band and that he's really hot and if they cozy up to me, I might tell them where he's playing. Now mind you, he did this today. After I put up a bunch of posters all over campus. So now they're coming up to me begging me to put them on the list so they could see him play." she said getting flustered.

"So, what's wrong with that Baby? You wanted to give me exposure." Roger said smiling down at her.

"Oh you are so loving this, aren't you? You are going to be the object of every college girls fantasies." she asked looking up at him smiling.

"But just think Baby, you're gonna be the coolest freshman on campus." he said putting his arm around her.

"But I don't want to be the coolest freshman on campus because my husband is a hot rock star. I don't want to be the coolest freshman at all. I'm too old to be in the cool crowd." she said looking up at him.

"I thought we were the cool crowd?" Mark whined lowering his camera.

"Mark you know what I mean. I feel out of place on campus as it is and now the only reason everyone wants to know me is because Professor Helpful over there told them about my hot rock star husband." she said slumping down in her seat.

"I'm sorry Babygirl. I was just trying to make it easier for you." Collins said leaning towards her.

"I know you were. But I want people to like me for me, not because I'm married to Roger." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, they will like you for you. What's not to like? You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. Once they get to know you, they'll realize that too." Roger said leaning down to kiss her.

"That's easy for you to say, you're the hot rock star." she whined looking up at him.

"But I'm the hot rock star husband who is married to a hot college freshman." he said smiling down at her.

"Thanks a lot." she said leaning in to him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Roger, we have to go. What are you doing in there?" Alexandra asked getting a bottle of water out of the refridgerator.

"I'm coming now, hang on." he said coming out in a white tank top, tight black jeans and his hair was spiked.

"Roger, what are you wearing?" she asked laughing at him.

"Well I figured since your the cool kid on campus, I have to maintain your reputation." he said smiling at her.

"I am never gonna hear the end of this, am I?" she asked as he approached her.

"What, that you're the cool kid on campus?" he joked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Would you stop calling me the cool kid on campus please? I'm 28 years old." she said burying her face in his chest.

"Well you are and it's not because of me either. It's because you are amazing." he said kissing her head.

"They only think I'm amazing because my hot husband is a rock star." she said smiling up at him.

"No, they think you're amazing because you are." he said smiling back at her.

"We better go Baby. I don't want to make you late for your show." she said patting his chest.

"You do know how amazing you are, don't you Alex? And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Everyone does." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Well you're my husband and your the only one who matters to me." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you Alex." he said holding her closer to him.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, I have a huge test tomorrow. I really need to get some studying done." Alexandra said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I know, but Baby you've been studying so hard lately. You're gonna ace it. You know this stuff about as well as the professor does." he said caressing her face.

"I just want to make sure. I don't want to have to take any summer courses. I need a break." she said smiling over at him.

"Baby, you know all this stuff. You're aceing all of your classes." he said sitting up.

"I know. I just don't want to disappoint Joanne. She's putting all her faith in me." she said putting the book down next to her on the bed.

"Alex, you could never disappoint anyone. I promise you that. You are so smart and you're so dedicated." he said looking down at her.

"I know and I wanna do well. I mean, it's not what I came here to do, but it's the next best thing I guess." she said rubbing her eyes.

"I know Baby. I wish you could have sung with me. We would have made a great team." he said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah well, that dream is gone. I guess my glory wasn't mean to be, huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Baby." he said as tears filled her eyes.

"Me too." she said as he wiped her eyes.

"Do you ever think about it? You and me singing together?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I try not to. It's too hard, you know?" she said looking down.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to upset you." he whispered kissing her head.

"Roger, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You never did. All you've ever done is love me and support whatever I wanted to do. I love you for it Roger. I really do, but we can't change the past. All we can do is live our lives with the hand we've been dealt now." she said wiping her eyes looking up at him.

"I do love you, you know?" he said smiling down at her.

"I know Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, done at last." she said throwing her knapsack down as she entered the apartment.

"Baby, is that you?" Roger called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah Roger, who were you expecting? You're girlfriend?" she joked plopping down on the couch.

"There's no one else but you my love." he told her coming out of the bedroom.

"You have no idea how glad I am it's summer break." she told him leaning her head back on the couch.

"I know how glad I am that it's summer break." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmm Roger, I'm sorry I haven't been paying that much attention to you lately. School is really time consuming." she said reaching up to caress his face.

"I know Baby. I understand." he told her jumping over the couch to sit next to her.

"How about we do something this summer? Just you and me." she said leaning over to lay her head on his shoulder.

"How about we go away this summer? We'll go to the Jersey shore. Or maybe upstate New York." he suggested putting his arms around her.

"That sounds perfect. As long as I get to spend some quality time with my husband I don't care where we go." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Maybe we'll just tell everyone we're going out of town and just spend the whole time here in bed?" he asked pulling her on his lap.

"No, I wanna get out of the city with you." she told him putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss.

"OK Baby." he agreed before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom to make love.


	24. Chapter 24

"Baby, are you home?" Roger asked excitedly as he entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm in here. What's up?" Alexandra asked as she put the laundry away.

"Guess what I just found out." he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"What?" she asked looking back at him.

"While I was at the doctor today, I asked him if there was anything that could repair a damaged diaphram and he said that if you wanted, you could have surgery and they could fix it. Isn't that great? I mean, I'd be able to sing with my girl." he said kissing her neck.

"Roger, what made you ask him about that? I thought you loved me the way I am." she asked pulling away from him hurt.

"Baby, of course I love you the way you are, but I thought you wanted to sing again. I know how upset you are over it." he said approaching her.

"Roger, singing was a part of my life a long time ago. It was my life before I met you. I thought you understood that. I thought you accepted me for who I am now." she said pulling away from him again.

"Alex, I do. I accept you for everything you are. But I thought you wanted to sing again." he said sitting on the bed not knowing what else to do.

"I did, but Roger, that was so long ago. Things are different now. I'm different now. I mean, I'm back in school and I really like my life the way it is, don't you?" she asked looking down at him, her eyes were over flowing with tears.

"Of course I like our life the way it is, I love it the way it is. I just know how much you miss singing. I thought you'd want to get that back." he said looking up at her with his hands folded in front of him trying not to get up.

"I do miss singing, but what if the surgery doesn't work? Or worse, what if it does?" she asked starting to cry.

"Baby, what do you mean what if it does? How could it working be worse than it not working?" he asked getting up.

"Roger, if it works do you realize how much rehab I'm gonna have to put into getting it back into shape? I'm gonna have to quit school and I don't want to quit. I really like it. I'm good at it Roger. I love school." she said looking up at him.

"You won't have to quit school Alex." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I'm gonna have to quit school. All the time I'm gonna have to put into rehabilitation on my voice to build up my diaphram. I don't wanna do it Roger." she said crying into his chest.

"OK Baby, you don't have to. But I thought you'd be happy. They could fix your diaphram." he said looking down at her.

"But Roger, I'm not broken." she said pulling away from him.

"Alex, you know what I mean." he said following her to the living room.

"Yeah I do, but Roger I don't wanna sing anymore. I wanna be a paralegal and your wife. I don't need anything more than that." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted to change anything about you. I just know how upset you get sometimes because you can't sing anymore. I don't care if you can sing anymore or not, I love you for who you are and how you make me feel when I'm up there singing to you. It's just, I know how great your voice was and it pisses me off that I was deprived of having you as a partner." he said sitting on the couch.

"Roger, it just wasn't in the cards. Had I been singing still, I may not have been in Joanne's office that day to meet you and then I never would have married the most wonderful man on earth. I guess you could say, everything evened out." she said sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Alex. I realize what a jerk I sounded like. You're right, our life is perfect the way it is." he said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah it is. I like our life the way it is, you know? I don't want to be someone I'm not. At least not anymore. When I first found out I couldn't sing again, I felt like my world was caving in on me, but then I met you and you loved everything about me. The person I was and the person you never even knew. Do I wish I could get up there and sing with my husband? Of course I do. I have dreams about it all the time. But I like being the one sung to, you know?" she told him looking up at him.

"And I love singing to you too Baby. I really do." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"So you see, there's nothing wrong with the way things are now." she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Baby. I didn't mean to sound like I want to change you or the way things are." he said as Alex kissed him again.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. I love you Roger, you do know that right?" she told him caressing his face.

"I know and I love you too Alex." he whispered kissing her long and hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jo, can I ask your opinion on something?" Alexandra asked bringing folders in to Joanne.

"Of course Alex, what's up?" Joanne asked looking up at her.

"Roger found out from his doctor that there is this surgery that could repair my diaphram so I'd be able to sing again. Should I get it?" she asked sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"That depends sweetie. Do you want to do it? And if you do, is it for you or Roger?" she asked sitting back.

"I don't know. I mean, you remember what things were like when I was singing and then the accident happened and I found out I couldn't sing anymore. I thought my life was over. Roger really wants to sing with me and to tell you the truth, I want to sing with him. I think about it all the time when I'm watching him, you know? When he sings to me, I feel like the only girl in the world. But I finally got to a point in my life where I'm really happy, you know? I mean, I'm back in school and I have Roger, who is the most amazing man I have ever met. I'm happier than I've ever been. But now there's this surgery that would make it possible for me to sing to him too." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Alex listen to me, it doesn't matter if you sing to him or not. Roger loves you for who you are. Sweetie, don't get the surgery for him. If you're gonna get it, do it for yourself, OK?" Joanne said going over to her.

"Why couldn't they have a surgery that could fix my fallopian tubes?" she asked burying her face in her hands.

"I know sweetie." Joanne said putting her arms around her.

"That's the part of me I really want fixed." she cried as Joanne comforted her.

"I know Alex. I know." she said quietly as Alexandra cried into her hands.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked rushing into the bathroom hearing Alexandra crying in the shower.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. What are you doing home so early?" she answered wiping her eyes.

"Joey's coming down with something, I thought it would be best if we cancelled practice today. Why were you crying in here by yourself?" he asked turning the water off before putting a towel around her shoulders.

"I was thinking about some things. I'm OK." she said getting up wrapping the towel around her body.

"Alex talk to me. What things?" he asked helping her out of the tub.

"I was thinking about what a great father you would be and the fact that I can't give you the chance to do it." she said starting to cry again as Roger took her into his arms to comfort her.

"Alex, I love you. You know it doesn't matter to me if we have kids or not. I have you. That's all I care about." he said kissing her wet hair.

"But Roger, I wish I could have your kids. They would be such beautiful, lucky kids." she cried as he held her tight.

"Yes they would, with a mom like you." he whispered holding back his own tears. He hated seeing Alexandra cry. He loved her so much and that bastard ex boyfriend of hers killed any chance she had to be a mother. And she would have made a great mother too. The love they shared deserved to be passed on. Before he knew it, he was thinking of a way they could do just that. "Baby, how would you feel about adopting a baby?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I mean, we could adopt a baby." he said smiling at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, it could take years to get a baby." she asked looking up at him.

"So we'll adopt an older kid. Alex, I want you to be the mother of my child." he said taking her face in his hands.

"And I want to be the mother of your child." she said smiling up at him.

"OK, so tomorrow we'll ask Jo how we could go about adopting a kid." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close.

"Alex, you have no idea how much I love you too." he said kissing her head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean, it's gonna be hell getting a child." Joanne asked looking up at them.

"We're sure Jo. We really want a child." Alexandra told her as Roger held her hand tight.

"You heard my girl." Roger said smiling at Alexandra.

"OK, but it's not gonna be easy you know. Especially with your HIV Roger." Joanne said digging the legal papers out of her desk drawer.

"Jo, we know that. We just wanna be parents. We're willing to do anything we need to do." Roger told her smiling.

"OK you two. As your lawyer, this is gonna be a long grueling process, but as your friend I just wanna say, congratulations. You two are gonna make amazing parents. If you love this kid half as much as you love each other, this is gonna be one very lucky kid." she said smiling back at them.

"Thanks Joanne." Alexandra said before they got started on filing the paperwork. They spent most of the day filling out papers and for Joanne to call adoption agencies. She submitted their application at every one in the city to give them a better shot at being matched with a child.

"Now it's a waiting game. When I hear something I'll call you guys, OK?" Joanne said hanging up the phone.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Alexandra asked looking up at her worried.

"It'll take a while sweetie, but you and Roger have a very good chance of being paired with a child." Joanne said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Jo. We really appreciate you doing this for us." Roger said reaching over the desk to hug her.

"It's the least I can do for my two best friends. Everything is gonna be OK, don't worry." Joanne said taking one look at Alexandra who looked scared to death.

"I'm just really nervous, you know. I mean, what if they don't think Roger and I would make good parents?" she said looking up at them.

"Baby, listen to me. You are gonna be the best mom in the world and with you by my side, how could I not be the best dad?" he said putting his arms around her.

"And that's why all of your friends and family wrote letters for you. They don't know you guys like we do. When they read all of our letters, you are gonna be lucky if you only get one child. Don't worry about it Alex. I'm the lawyer, let me worry about it." she said smiling at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry Jo. I'm just having another meltdown. I just worry, you know?" Alexandra said still holding on to Roger.

"I know, but you don't need to sweetie. Everything is gonna be fine. You'll see." Joanne said looking up at Roger. He was worried that his HIV status was gonna get in the way of Alexandra being a mother. He didn't want to be the reason she couldn't be a mother. She was gonna make a great mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, do you really think I'll make a good dad?" Roger asked looking down at Alex who was laying on his chest.

"Of course I do Roger. If you love our child like you love me, we are gonna have the luckiest child there ever was. The way you take care of me and make me feel like the most important person in the world, how could any child get better than you as a dad." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Well you are the most important person in the world to me Alex and whatever kid we get is gonna be the most important person in the world too." he said caressing her face.

"I know Roger." she said laying back onto his chest and falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh my God, there you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you two." Joanne said running into the Life Cafe.

"Well you found us, what's up?" Roger said stuffing fries into his mouth.

"The agency called. They want to meet with us." she said sitting next to them.

"You're kidding. When?" Alexandra asked sitting up straighter.

"About a half an hour ago. They want to talk to you guys." she said as Roger and Alexandra looked at each other.

"Did they say anything?" Alexandra asked as Roger took her hand.

"No, they didn't but we should go and see what they want. You guys haven't been drinking have you?" she asked looking up at them.

"Jo, it's 2 in the afternoon. What do you think?" Roger asked picking up his soda.

"I had to ask. Let's go." she said as they paid the check and rushed out the door.

"What do you think they want?" Alexandra asked holding on to Roger as they walked to the adoption agency.

"I don't know Baby, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions, OK? We'll know soon enough." Roger told her caressing her back.

"You're right. We shouldn't over think it. We'll find out when we get there." she agreed with fear in her eyes.

"Alex, everything is gonna be fine. Don't worry about it. Whatever happens, happens. I love you." Roger said stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I know Roger I love you too." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, you love each other. Now can we go? I'm dying to know what they want." Joanne said anxiously.

"Geez Jo. Anxious much?" Roger teased looking down at her.

"Sorry guys. Yeah, I'm a little anxious. We should go. They're expecting us." she said looking at them. Roger had his arms firmly around Alexandra. She loved seeing them together like that. They belonged together and deserved to have a child to share their lives and their love with.

"Ready Baby?" he aksed as they stood outside the adoption agency.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I love you Roger." Alexandra said clutching his jacket for dear life.

"I love you Alex." he said kissing her head.

"Hi. Joanne Jefferson and Roger and Alexandra Davis her to see Mr. Bowman." Joanne said in her most lawyer like voice.

"One moment Ms. Jefferson." the receptionist said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Joanne said turning ot Roger and Alexandra. "A few more minutes. Not much considering you've been waiting 7 months." she said trying to be optomistic.

"Thanks Jo. We really appreciate you helping us like this. It means a lot." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"Don't even mention it. Really, you two are my best friends. You deserve this." Joanne said as Mr. Bowman came out of his office.

"Ms. Jefferson, Mr & Mrs Davis, right this way." he said smiling at them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bowman." Joanne said shaking his hand.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you in today?" he asked smiling at them.

"Yes we are." Roger said smiling down at Alexandra.

"Well, a child has come in and I think she'd be perfect for you two. She's a year old and she's HIV positive, but her prognosis is excellent. Her mother just recently died of AIDS and she really needs people who are gonna love her." he said smiling at them.

"She?" Alexandra asked with tears in her eyes.

"You said she's positive?" Roger asked quietly holding Alexandra's hand.

"Yes. I know we discussed this nad you had some concerns regarding having an HIV positive child, but Roger, I think this little girl needs you and Alexandra." he told them leaning on the desk.

"Can we meet her?" Alexandra asked wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Are you sure you two don't want to talk about this first?" Joanne asked looking over at them.

"You heard my girl. We want to meet her." Roger said smiling at Alexandra.

"Sure, we can arrange that." Mr. Bowman said smiling at them.

"Thank you." Alexandra said looking up at Roger. "I'm sorry Roger, she needs us." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know Baby. So we'll meet her." he said wiping her tears with his thumbs before kissing her head.

"Can you come in tomorrow morning at 10?" he asked hanging up the phone.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bowman." Alexandra said smiling at him.

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" he asked holding her file.

"You have one?" Roger asked putting his arms around Alexandra.

"Yes I do." he smiled handing them the picture from the folder.

"Oh my God Roger, look at her. She's gorgeous." Alexandra said beginning to cry again.

"Our little girl has blue eyes, just like you Baby." Roger said as tears flooded his eyes.

"What's her name." Alexandra asked caressing the picture.

"Cassandra Elizabeth." he answered as Roger and Alexandra smiled at one another.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Davis. It's beautiful." Alexandra whispered smiling at the picture.

Just like her mommy." Roger said kissing Alexandra's head.

"Can we have the papers drawn up so they can take her home as soon as possible." Joanne asked smiling at them.

"I think we can arrange that. We'll have temporary custody awarded to you until the adoption can be finalized." Mr. Bowman said smiling at them.

"Thank you." Roger said smiling at him, before they got up to leave the office.

"Can you believe this is our little girl?" Alexandra asked smiling up at Roger.

"I konw Baby. She's beautiful." Roger said smilng down at her as she held Cassandra's picture close to her chest.

"We need to tell the others. I wanna do something really big for her." Alexandra said looking up at Roger.

"OK Baby. We'll do anyting you want." he said putting her arms around Roger.

"OK Baby. We'll do anything you want." he said putting his arms around her.

"Can you believe this is our little girl?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, she's beautiful." Joanne said smiling at her.

"Thanks Jo. For everything." Alexanra said hugging her.

"Sweetie, I just did the lawyer stuff. You two got her." she said smiling at them.

"Come on, let's go to the loft to celebrate." Roger suggested smiling at Alexandra and Joanne.

"Roger, are you sure you're OK with Cassandra being positive? I know how you feel about that." Alexandra asked looking up at him.

"Alex, listen to me. I love you and I love this little girl and I haven't even met her yet. Do I want our daughter to have HIV? No, of course not. Do I love her anyway? Yeah Baby, I do. We're gonna give this little girl all the love she deserves and we're gonna take care of her. I promise." Roger said holding Alexandra by her shoulders.

"Roger, we're about to have a daughter." she said smiling at her.

"Yes we are Baby. I love you Alex." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Come on. We have to tell the others." Joanne said excitedly as she wiped her eyes.

"OK Jo. Let's go." Alexandra said laughing as they left the building and headed to the loft. "So how excited do you see Uncle Collins getting?" she continued looking up at Roger.

"Uncle Collins? I'm worried about Aunt Hanna and Aunt Maureen." Roger said laughing.

"Oh lord. Maureen's gonna be really bad, isn't she?" Joanne asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm afraid so Aunt Joanne." Alexandra laughed putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Aunt Joanne. That has a nice ring to it." Joanne said smiling at them as they walked to the loft.


	27. Chapter 27

"OK, what's the emergency?" Collins asked as he came into the loft.

"Well, now that everyone's here, Roger and I have an annoucement." Alexandra said as Roger reached into his back pocket.

"What is it?" Maureen asked impatiently as Roger and Alexandra smiled at Joanne.

"We are getting a little girl." Roger said as he held out a picture of Cassandra out to them.

"Oh my God, look at this little angel." Collins said taking the picture. She had blond curls and blue eyes.

"Congrations you guys. This is great." Mark said smiling at them.

"Thanks Uncle Marky. Alexandra teased hugging him.

"She's gorgeous. What's her name?" Hanna asked smiling up at them.

"Her name is Cassandra. She's a year old and she's positive." Alexandra gushed with pride.

"Are you guys sure you want to take on a positive child?" Mark asked concerned.

"Mark." Hanna said looking at him.

"What? It's a valid question." he said looking over at her.

"It's OK Hanna. He's got every right to be concerned. Mark, she needs us. I'm not gonna turn my back on her because she's positive. Roger's positive too." Alexandra said as Roger put his arms around her.

"Baby girl, you're something else." Collins said gettign up to hug her.

"Collins, she needs us. I can't not be her mother, you know?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be the best mother Baby." Roger said smiling at her.

"I'm gonna try." she said smiling up at him.

"So when do you pick up this little cutie?" Maureen asked smiling at them.

"We meet her tomorrow, but the papers are being filed as we speak to get custody of her." Roger said smiling down at her.

"This calls for a celebration of epic proportions. Roger and Alex are gonna be parents." Joanne said breaking her silence.

"I agree. Let's go celebrate my beautiful daughter Cassie." Roger said holding Alexandra in his arms.

"To the Life?" Hanna asked putting her arms around Mark.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Are you OK Mark?" Alexandra asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you guys. I'm sorry if it sounded like I wasn't happy for you guys. I'm just concerned about you Alex. Having an HIV positive baby with Roger being positive." Mark said walking over to her.

"I know Marky and I appreciate it, but I need to be this little girls mother just like I needed to be with Roger. I love her." she said as Mark hugged her.

"I know Alex and your gonna be the best mother to this little girl." he said smiling at her.

"Now, let's get this family celebration under way." Alexandra said smiling at him.

"I second that." Mark said smiling up at Roger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, Alexandra I would like you to meet Cassandra." Mr. Bowman said smiling as he held the beautiful blond baby girl.

"Hi Cassandra. Roger, she's even more beautiful than her picture." Alexandra said smiling at her as Cassandra leaned towards Alexandra.

"Baby, she likes you." Roger said caressing the baby's head.

"Hi my girl. I'm gonna be your mommy." Alexandra said kissing her head.

"Hey there princess." Roger said as Cassandra smiled at him.

"It looks like she feels right at home with you two." Mr. Bowman said as Joanne took a picture of them.

"She's incredible. When can we take her home?" Roger asked smiling at her as she played with Alexandra's hair.

"You can take her home tonight if you're ready. I have filed the adoption papers and they'll be final in 90 days." Mr. Bowman said smiling at them.

"Really?" Roger said as Alexandra smiled up at her.

"Yes. We've already gotten you temporary custody until the adoption is finalized." he smiled as the baby reached out for Roger.

"Thank you so much. For everything." Alexandra said handing Cassandra to Roger.

"Hey, my little princess." he said taking her in his arms.

"No problem. Seeing you three together is thanks enough for me." he told her smiling at the family.

"Did you hear that my girl. You're going home." Alexandra said smiling at the baby.

"Thank you." Roger said hugging Cassandra.

"Oh, what's her last name?" Alexandra asked looking up at Mr. Bowman.

"Davis. It'll be official in 90 days." he said smiling at them.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Davis. The the most beautiful name I've ever heard." Alexandra said leaning up to kiss the baby's head.


	28. Chapter 28

"She is such a cutie." Hanna said sitting on the floor playing with Cassandra.

"Just like her mommy." Roger said sweeping Alexandra into his arms.

"Her mommy, huh? I like the sound of that." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Well you are her mommy, Alex." Mark said smiling as he watched Hanna play with her.

"Yeah and you're her Uncle Marky." Alexandra teased smiling at him.

"I'll take it." he said smiling up at her.

"Come on my little princess. It's time for you to go beddy bye." Roger said leaning down to pick her up.

"Beddy bye Roger?" Alexandra laughed looking up at him.

"What? She's a baby. Isn't that what they call it?" he asked holding Cassandra in his arms.

"No, that's what her silly daddy calls it." she said kissing Cassandra's hand before leaning up to kiss Roger.

"Is she gonna be a rock princess?" Collins asked smiling at them.

"Of course, with Roger as her father do you see any way around it?" Alexandra joked as Roger stuck his tongue out at her going into the baby's room.

"Nice Rog. Teach your daughter to be rude like you." Mark said laughing as Hanna got up off of the floor and sat next to Mark.

"Does anyone else fine it strange that Roger has a daughter?" she asked as Makr put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not me. I think he was made to be a father." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"I agree." Collins said putting his arm around Alexandra.

"Where's Maureen and Joanne?" Hanna asked cuddling up to Mark.

"I'm afraid to ask. They said they'd be here." Alexandra said drinking her iced tea.

"She is the most precious little girl in the whole world." Roger said quietly closing the door to Cassandra's room.

"She went down fast." Alexandra said looking up at him.

"She started to fuss a bit, but then I just started singign to her and she fell right to sleep." he said taking her into his arms.

"Well us Davis girls love when our guy sings to us." she said leaning up to kiss him as there was a knock on the door.

"Mo, what did you do?" Alexandra asked opening the door.

"The baby needs clothes and stuff." she said defensively.

"Did you buy out Baby Gap?" Roger asked as she took out some clothes to show them.

"Yeah, so... we're her aunts. We're allowed to spoil her." Joanne said laughing.

"Not you too Jo." Alexandra whined laughing.

"I couldn't help myself. Everything was so cute." she said taking out a denim jacket to show them.

"Oh my God Roger, you have to see what I found for her. It's perfect." Maureen said excitedly as she took out a little pink t-shirt that said Rock 'n Roll Princess.

"Oh mo, that's too perfect." Alexandra laughed sitting on Roger's lap on the recliner.

"Well she's Roger's daughter. There's no way around it." Maureen said as Alexandra, Collins, Mark and Hanna laughed.

"I don't care. I admit Cassie's gonna be a rock 'n roll princess and proud of it." he pouted as Alexandra ran her fingers through his short blond hair.

"Of course she will be. She's a daddy's girl already." she said kissing him.

"Looks like daddy's got two girls." Collins said smiling at them.

"Yep and I love my girls." Roger said kissing Alexandra again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, you can't keep watching her sleep. She's gonna get a complex." Alexandra said quietly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I can't help it Baby. She's so amazing and I'm her dad." he said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I know. It doesn't seem real, does it?" she whispered smiling at her.

"I love her Alex. I never thought I'd ever have a kid and now that I have Cassie and I can't imagine my life without her." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Me neither Baby." she said as they quietly left the room. "We should pick Godparents. I want to have her baptized." Alexandra said closing the door quietly.

"I was thinking Mark could be her Godfather." he said as they went into their room.

"I knew you'd want Mark. I want to ask Joanne." she said smiling at him as they got into bed.

"I think she would really love that Baby." he said as she laid in his arms.

"Did you ever think the night we spent walking around the village that we'd be married with a daughter?" she asked looking up at him.

"I hoped." he said kissing her head.

"I love you Roger." she whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Alex." he said kissing her tenderly as they baby started to cry out.

"I guess we should get used to being interrupted, huh?" Alex said laughing a little.

"I don't mind. I'll get her." he said getting out of the bed. "It's OK daddy's little princess. I'm here now. What happened?" he asked bouncing her in his arms.

"Mommy." she cried holding on to him.

"You want mommy?" he asked carrying her into their room.

"Come here my baby girl. Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" she asked as Cassandra reached out for Alexandra.

"I take that as a yes." Roger said laughing as he put the baby on the bed next to Alexandra.

"That's OK. Did you have a bad dream sweetie?" Alexandra asked as Cassandra cuddled up next to her.

"Yeah." she said holding on to Alexandra.

"It's OK my sweet girl. You're safe now. Mommy and daddy got you." she said as she laid the baby down and she fell back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

When Roger woke up the next morning, he turned to his girls. Cassandra was curled up by Alexandra's pillow sleeping on her shoulder. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. When he reached over to sweep the curls out of Cassandra's face the little girl woke up. She just looked up at Roger and smiled. "Hey princess." he said quietly smiling as she moved towards him.

"Daddy." she said crawling up into his chest.

"Come on princess. Let's let mommy sleep." he said picking her up and bringing her to the living room. As he carried her out of the bedroom she seemed to tighten her grip on him. "Hey Cassie, it's OK. Daddy's got you now. I'm not gonna let you go, I promise." he said kissing her head. Her first night went fairly well. He put her in bed at 9, but she woke up 2 hours later calling out for Alexandra. As he brought Cassandra out to the kitchen the phone rang. He rushed to pick it up. "Hello." he said as Cassandra squirmed to get down. At the same time, Alexandra woke up and fumbled for the phone.

"Roger, are you there?" Joanne asked hearing Alexandra drop the phone.

"Jo? What time is it?" she groaned looking around.

"It's early Baby. Go back to sleep." Roger said as Cassandra sat on the floor.

"Roger, where are you?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"I'm in the living room with the baby. Go back to sleep." he said smiling down at Cassandra.

"Um, guys. Do you mind? My quarter here." Joanne joked as Alexandra and Roger laughed.

"Sorry Jo. What's up?" Alexandra asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm just checking on my neice." she said smiling.

"She's good Jo. She woke up around 11 last night and slept in with us." Roger said smiling at Cassandra.

"Aww, that must have been a sight. I'm sorry I missed it." she said smiling.

"How's my little girl?" Maureen asked picking up the extension.

"I wouldn't know. My husband snuck her out of here before I woke up." she said laughing.

"We didn't want to wake you up." he told her as Cassandra got up and ran into Roger and Alexandra's room.

"That's OK. There's my girl." Alexandra said as Cassandra ran to her.

"Cassie's there? Can I talk to her?" Maureen asked excitedly.

"How about we all meet for a family breakfast?" Roger suggested standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Good idea. I'll get the baby changed and we can meet up at the Life Cafe." Alexandra suggested lifting Cassandra onto the bed.

"OK we'll call the others." Maureen said happily.

"That sounds great. We'll see you guys there in like a half an hour." Roger said smiling at Alexandra and Cassandra.

"OK, we'll meet you guys there." Joanne said before hanging up the phone.

"Good morning beautiful." Roger said going over to the bed.

"Well good morning to you too. Did daddy wake you up this morning?" Alexandra asked holding Cassandra in her arms.

"No, she woke up on her own while I was watching my girls sleep." he said climbing into bed with them.

"I told you you're gonna give her a complex." Alexandra said laughing at him as Cassandra crawled to Roger.

"Hey my princess. Do you wanna see all of your crazy aunts and uncles?" he asked lifting her up in the air as she giggled.

"I'll get her changed and dressed, you get dressed and take your meds." Alexandra said reaching up to Cassandra.

"I can change her and get her ready Baby." he said as Cassandra played with Alexandra's hair.

"That's OK. I got my girl, right sweetie?" she said kissing Cassandra's head. "But I think It's cute that this little girl has the big bad rock star wrapped around her little finger." Alexandra teased picking Cassandra up and bringing her to her room.

"Well it's those blue eyes. I can't help it. Her mommy has the same effect on me." he said smiling at her as he got out of bed again.

"Yeah, I'd say you're in some major trouble Davis." Alexandra said laughing.

"That's OK. I don't mind. I love my girls." he said smilng at them as Alexandra began dressing Cassandra and Roger got dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Cassie. You have to take your medicine for mommy, OK?" Alexandra begged as Cassandra resisted the dropper of meds.

"Baby, do you want me to try?" Roger asked standing in the doorway of the baby's room.

"No, it's OK. I'll get her to take it. Why don't you pack her bag? Extra clothes, diapers, wipes and a couple of bottles. We'll probably be out all day knowing this group." she replied looking up at him.

"OK Baby." he said smiling at her as he began to put things in Cassandra's bag.

"OK Cassie, are you ready sweetie?" Alexandra continued getting frustrated.

"Alex, why don't you let me try?" he asked looking down at her again.

"Roger, I need to be able to get her to take her medicine. What if she needs it and you're not here?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, it's OK. It'll get easier. Let me try." he said caressing her head.

"OK. Maybe she senses my frustration." she conceded handing him the dropper of medicine.

"Come here princess, daddy's got something yummy for you. Open wide, OK?" he said smiling at her as she opened her mouth and took the medicine. "See Baby, you just gotta relax. She's a good girl, right princess." Roger said kissing Cassandra's head.

"I'm sorry Roger. I'm just frustrated. She's just not used to me yet." Alexandra said getting up off of the floor as Roger picked the baby up.

"Alex, don't. She loves you. You should have seen her sleeping with you. You're the best mom in the world. You're just not used to giving a baby medicine. You'll get it." he told her caressing her cheek.

"I know Baby. I'm sorry I'm just a little insecure." she said looking up at Cassandra who had started to lean towards Alexandra.

"You want mommy?" he asked sweetly handing Alexandra the baby.

"I love you too my sweet girl. Come on Baby. We have to go. Everyone's waiting for us." she said smiling at them.

"OK Baby. I'm all ready. I'm just waiting for my girls." he said leaning down to kiss them.


	30. Chapter 30

"OK now, when Roger performs we'll take her those nights so Alex can see him play." Joanne said as Roger and Alexandra entered the Cafe.

"And I'll take her when Alex is in school." Hanna said smiling at them.

"Are you 5 dividing up custody of my daughter?" Alexandra asked putting Cassandra down.

"Um, yeah." Collins said innocently as Hanna, Mark, Maureen and Joanne covered their faces.

"Excuse me, do we get some say in this? I mean, we are her parents and everything." Roger asked laughing as he took Cassandra's coat off.

"Well, we just wanted it to be easier for you guys." Mark said as Cassandra ran over to him and Hanna.

"Guys, Roger's gonna be home with her when I'm in school and I'm gonna be home with her when he's at practice and performing. It's OK. You guys could still see her whenver you want. You don't have to worry about babysitting duties." Alexandra said as Cassandra played with Hanna's locket.

"Alex, we're a family. We want to pitch in to help raise her. She's our neice." Mark said smiling at Hanna and Cassandra.

"Thanks Marky. We really appreciate that and we do want you guys to be with her, but you shouldn't have to worry about raising her. Roger and I just want you guys to have fun with her. We'll worry about the mom and dad stuff, OK?" she said sitting next to Roger.

"OK Alex. You win. But you do know you have babysitters anytime you need." Maureen said smiling at her.

"I know and we appreciate that. Now, we have some family business to discuss." Alexandra said smiling at Cassandra who had climbed off of Hanna's lap and went over to Roger.

"Come here princess." he said reaching down to pick her up.

"Look at Roger Davis. A chick on each arm. Just like the good old days." Maureen said smiling at him.

"Nah, this is better then the good old days." he said kissing Alexandra and Cassandra's heads.

"OK, now what's this family business we need to discuss?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well Mark, Joanne, we would like you two to be Cassie's godparents when we have her baptized." Alexandra said smiling at them.

"We'd be honored Alex. Thank you." Joanne said smiling at them.

"Not that the rest of you aren't just as important in Cassie's life. It's just that Mark and I, and Alex and Jo..." Roger started when Collins cut him off.

"Dude, it's cool. We all know we're her aunts and uncles no matter what. You know we love that little girl." he said smiling at them.

"OK because you all know what you mean to us and Cassie and we don't want anyone to be upset that we picked Mark and Joanne." Alexandra said smiling at them.

"Alex, it's OK. Really." Maureen said smiling as she reached out for her arm.

"Really?" she asked her.

"Of course, but don't think I'm still not gonna spoil our little rock princess." she said smiling back.

"I know. Thanks Mo." Alexandra said looking up at Roger.

"Yeah and don't think just because you picked Mark that I'm not gonna put the fear of Collins into her boyfriends." Collins said smiling at them.

"Deal sweetie." Alexandra said as everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you three ready to officially be a family?" Joanne aksed standing outside the courtroom.

"We're already a family Jo. But we're ready for the legan crap to be done." Roger said holding Cassandra who was wearing a pink, ruffle dress.

"I know Roger." she said smiling as Alexandra fixed the curls from Cassandra's pig tails.

"Roger relax. She's out little girl. All their doing today is making her last name legally Davis and telling us that we're legally her parents." Alexandra said as Cassandra leaned towards her.

"Mommy, down." she said as Alexanra took her into her arms.

"I know sweetie pie. In a little while, OK? Do you wanna give daddy kisses? It looks like he needs special princess kisses." Alexandra asked smiling at Roger who leaned in to Cassandra.

"I love you Cassie. My little princess." he said before she slobbered on his cheek. "And I love you too Alex." he laughed before kissing her too.

"I know Baby. Everything's gonna be OK. I promise." she said as the court officer came out and called their names.

"Are you ready?" Joanne asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, we're ready." Roger smiled before taking Alexandra's hand and they went into the courtroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are they gonna get here?" Maureen asked pacing around the the loft.

"Maureen, would you sit down please? You're making me crazy." Collins asked looking up at her from the recliner.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait to officially hug my neice." she said as the loft door opened. "Oh thank God."

"Everyone, stand back. I'd like to introduce Cassandra Elizabeth Davis." Alexandra announced excitedly as Roger held Cassandra in her arms.

"Hey my girl. I always knew you would be a Davis. Any girl who wraps Roger around her little finger, he likes to keep close. Just ask your mommy." Collins said laughing.

"Yeah well, it's the blue eyes. I can never resist those beautiful blue eyes." Roger said kissing Cassandra's head.

"OK, my turn." Maureen said taking Cassandra from Roger.

"Maureen, calm down. You're gonna scare my daughter." Roger said as Alexandra put her arm around Joanne.

"We got some family, don't we?" she said smiling at her.

"We sure do." Joanne said smiling back.

"Thank you for giving them to me, Joanne. Without you I wouldn't have met Roger and I definitely wouldn't have Cassie, so thank you Jo." Alexandra said with tears in her eyes.

"No way. Roger and Cassie were all your doing. Sure Roger came to the office to see me, but from the minute he met you, you two were meant to be together and that had nothing to do with me. And you and Roger love Cassie. Your love for each other got you her. I'm just your friend." Joanne said as Alexandra turned to watch Roger and Cassandra.

"They are a vision, huh?" she asked wiping her eyes as Roger lay on the floor with Cassandra.

"Yeah they are." Joanne said smiling.

"Come on mommy, play with us." Roger called out smiling up at her.

"I'm coming Baby." she said smiling at them.

"I love you Alex." Roger said reaching out to caress her face.

"I know Roger, I love you too." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Me daddy, me." Cassandra called out reaching up for Roger.

"OK princess, you too." he said laughing kissing her as Maureen, Collins, Mark, Hanna and Joanne smiled at them.

"She is such a daddy's girl." Maureen said laughing.

"That's OK. So am I." Alexandra said smiling at Roger who was playing with Cassandra.

"Congratulations Alex. You and Roger really deserve this." Maureen said smiling at them.

"Thanks Maureen." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"Hey Baby, can we go to the park, please?" Roger begged sitting up.

"Yeah Roger, we can go to the park." Alexandra said laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you going to practice or what?" Alexandra asked picking up Cassandra's toys as Roger played on the floor with her.

"What time is it?" he asked looking up at her.

"It's time for you to get off of the floor and go to practice." she said laughing as he picked Cassandra up and got off of the floor.

"You know I hate leaving her." he wined as Cassandra played with his necklace.

"I know Baby, but you gotta go be the big bad rock star now." Alexandra laughed taking Cassandra from him.

"I don't want to be the big bad rock star. I wanna play with my princess." he whined kissing Cassandra's head.

"Roger, she'll be here when you get home. I promise." Alexandra told him very amused at how Roger had been the last 6 months. When she met him, he seemed like such a loner. Then they got together and he seemed content in it being just the two of them. But he was such a wonderful father to Cassandra. He lived and breathed for that little girl, and she was always excited to be with Roger. He put her to bed every night and she would only take her medicine for him. At first it bothered her, but Roger was so good with her, it just became their thing.

"I love you Princess Cassie." Roger said hugging Cassandra goodbye.

"I wuv you too daddy." she smiled holding him tight around his neck.

"Don't grow up any while I'm gone, OK." he said kissing her head.

"Roger, go. The band is gonna be pissed if you're late again." Alexandra said holding one of Cassandra's bears.

"I know, I'm going. I love you Alex." he said smiling before leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Baby, now go." she laughed as he ran into the bedroom for his guitar.

"Daddy, going?" Cassandra asked looking up at Alexandra.

"Yeah my sweet girl. Daddy has to go to practice and sing something other than that silly Barney song." she laughed picking her up.

"Bye bye daddy." she called out as Roger came out of the bedroom wearing his jacket carrying his guitar.

"Bye bye my little princess." he said kissing her head again.

"I'll see you later Baby." Alexandra laughed as Roger leaned down to kiss her again.

"Bye Baby." he said laughing as he left the apartment.

"Daddy is so silly, isn't he?" Alexandra asked smiling at Cassandra.

"Yeah, daddy silly." she said laughing too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alex, can you give the baby her medicine? I gotta finish getting ready." Roger asked rushing around in his towel.

"Roger, she's not gonna take it for me. I'm not you." she said putting Cassandra's socks and sneakers on.

"Can you try please? Just relax, OK Baby?" he said getting dressed.

"OK. Are you gonna take your medicine for mommy, like a good girl?" Alexandra asked smiling at Cassandra.

"Daddy, mecine." she said as Alexandra tied her shoes.

"I know sweetie, but daddy's getting dressed to go to Uncle Mark and Aunt Hanna's, so it's just you and me little one, OK?" she answered smiling at her.

"I want daddy." she whined looking up at her.

"Can mommy try?" Alexandra asked smiling at her as she put the medicine in the dropper.

"No, daddy do." Cassandra whined with tears in her eyes.

"Come on sweetie, it's really yummy." Alexandra said holding the dropper to give it to Cassandra.

"Don't you give mommy a hard time princess, OK?" Roger called out from the bedroom.

"You heard daddy, OK. You have to take your medicine for mommy." Alexandra said sweetly smiling at at Cassandra as she reluctantly took her medicine. "Good girl. I'm so proud of you my girl." she said hugging her.

"Did she take it?" Roger asked standing in the doorway putting gel in his hair.

"Yeah she did. After giving mommy a bit of a hard time, but she did it." Alexandra said holding Cassandra in her arms.

"That's my princess." Roger said kissing Cassandra's head.

"Daddy, we go." she said leaning to him.

"Yeah princess, we're going right now. Let mommy put your coat on and let daddy do his hair, OK?" he said smiling at her.

"OK daddy. Mommy, me go." she said smiling at Alexandra as she struggled to get down.

"OK sweetie, we're going." Alexandra said smiling as she put her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's my girl. Come here toots." Hanna called out as Cassandra rushed over to her.

"OK Mark, we're here. What's the big emergency?" Roger asked carrying the carriage into the loft.

"I didn't say it was an emergency. I just called a family meeting." Mark said as Hanna and Maureen took Cassandra's jacket off.

"OK, well what's this family meeting about?" Alexandra asked taking her jacket off.

"Hanna's pregnant and we're getting married." Mark said sitting next to Hanna and Cassandra.

"Oh my God, that's amazing. Congratulations you two." Alexandra said hugging them.

"That's great you guys. Cassie's gonna be a big cousin." Roger said excitedly.

"This is definite cause for celebration." Collins said excitedly.

"Everything is cause for celebration to you." Hanna laughed as Cassandra played with her necklace.

"Well the boho boys are growing up. That is cause for celebration." Collins answered laughing.

"Yeah, things are really changing, huh?" Roger laughed putting his arms around Alexandra.

"They sure are." Joanne said smiling at Mark.

"Mark and I would like you and Roger to be the baby's Godparents." Hanna said lookingup at Alex.

"We would love to." Alex told her smiling at Roger.

"And we want you to be our best man and matron of honor." Mark added reaching over to pick Cassandra up.

"We would be honored Mark. When's the wedding?" she asked looking over at them.

"Well, we're just going to city hall, so we wanted to do it next week or something." Hanna answered smiling at Mark and Casssandra.

"That sounds great you guys. We're so happy for you." Alexandra said sitting next to them.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day. Roger's married with a little girl and Mark's getting married and he's gonna be a father too." Collins said smiling at them.

"I know. It's wild, isn't it." Roger said smiling at him.

"You have no idea." Collins said smiling at him.

"Yeah I do. I mean, I never thought I'd ever be a father and then Alex came along and I wanted to be with her, you know." he said smiling at Cassandra and Alexandra.

"I know man. She's an incredible wife and mother. You're a lucky man Rog." he said smiling at him.

"You're not kidding." he said as Cassandra smiled up at him.

"Daddy, 'mere." she called out reaching up for him.

"I'm coming princess." he said smiling at her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Cassie let mommy's give you your medicine please." Alexandra said holding the medicine dropper.

"No mommy. I want daddy to do it." the 2 year old said squirming away from her.

"I know sweetie, but daddy's not here." Alexandra told her calmly.

"Where is he?" she asked looking up at her.

"He needed to go with Uncle Mark sweetie." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"Where they go?" Cassandra said smiling at her.

"How about you take your medicine for mommy and I'll tell you, OK?" Alexandra said smiling at her daughter.

"OK mommy." she said looking up at Alexandra.

"Thank you sweetie." Alexandra said kissing Cassandra's head as she took her medicine. "All done. You are such a good girl for mommy." she said smiling at her.

"I love you mommy." Cassandra asked looking up at her.

"Oh my sweet girl, I love you too. More than anything." Alexandra told her bringing her into a hug.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" Cassandra asked looking up at her.

"He went with Uncle Mark to pick up baby stuff." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"I want baby stuff." Cassandra said sitting on the floor.

"But you're not a baby anymore sweetie. You're getting to be a big girl." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"Mommy, can you play with me?" Cassandra asked looking up at her.

"I would love to sweetie. Do you wanna play Barbie's?" she asked smiling at her.

"Yeah mommy. Barbie's" she said excitedly.

"OK sweetie, let's play Barbie's then." Alexandra said laughing as Cassandra ran to her toybox and got her dolls out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are my girls?" Roger asked as he entered Cassandra's room.

"Daddy." she called out getting off of the floor to run to him.

"Hi Baby. We were just playing Barbie's." Alexandra laughed as she got up off of floor.

"I see that." he laughed picking Cassandra up.

"I took my mecine daddy." Cassandra said smiling at him.

"You did. And you didn't give mommy a hard time?" he asked looking at her.

"Nope." she said as Alexandra smiled at him.

"Minimal." she said playing with Cassandra's curls.

"I am so proud of you princess." he said kissing Cassandra's head.

"She was really good this morning. She was asking for you though." Alexandra said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Baby." he said as Cassandra struggled to get down.

"It's OK Baby. She loves her daddy. I can't blame her, I love her daddy too." Alexandra said leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh yeah? Well I love her mommy." he said taking her ihis arms.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Cassandra said tugging at Alexandra's pants.

"How would you like one of daddy's special peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Roger asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

"OK princess. Let's go." he said picking her up again.

"So how's Mark doing?" Alexandra asked following them into the kitchen.

"He's a wreck. Hanna's ripping his head off every 10 minutes and he swears she's carrying the spawns of the devil." he laughed as he put Cassandra down on the chair.

"What does he expect? I'm sure carrying one child is hard enough. She's carrying twins." Alexandra said laughing.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a long 3 months." he said smiling at Cassandra who was looking through a book that was on the table.

"She's having a really tough time Roger." Alexandra said looking up at him.

"I know. I'm just glad you didn't have to go through that." he said making Cassandra's sandwich.

"I'm not. I wish I could have been pregnant." she said looking down as Roger stopped making the sandwich.

"I'm sorry Baby. That's not what I meant." he said reaching out for her hand.

"I know. I mean, I love Cassandra more than anything. I just wish I could have experienced being pregnant with her." she said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, I couldn't love her anymore than if she came from you and me." he said touching her face.

"I know Roger. I just watch Hanna and wish I could have experienced the same thing, you know." she said as Roger pulled her to him.

"I know Baby. I'm sorry." he whispered holding her close as she cried into his chest.

"It's not your fault Roger. It just wasn't meant to be." she said looking over at Cassandra.

"But we got a great little girl, don't we?" Roger asked smiling over at her.

"Yeah we do. I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world." she said looking up at him as he wiped her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." she said looking over at them.

"OK princess. It's coming." he said smiling at her. "I love you Alex. And whether she came from us or not, she's ours." he said looking over at her as he finished her sandwhich.

"You're right. I love you too Roger." she said leaning over to kiss him.


	33. Chapter 33

"How are you doing honey?" Alexandra asked as she, Roger and Cassandra entered the loft.

"I'm so sick of being pregnant." she said looking upat her as she sat back on the couch.

"I know sweetie, but it'll be over soon." Alexandra said taking her coat off as Cassandra ran to Hanna.

"Hi Aunt Hanna. Hi babies." she said talking to Hanna's stomach.

"Come here tootsie. I need a special Cassie kiss." Hanna said smiling down at her.

"I love you Aunt Hanna." she said leaning up to kiss Hanna.

"I love you too my little tootsie. Can you tell your cousins to born already? I would like to be able to see my feet." Hanna laughed as Roger and Alexandra laughed.

"Hurry up babies. Aunt Hanna wants to see her feet." Cassandra shouted into Hanna's belly as Alexandra buried her face in Roger's chest.

"Can you not use my daughter to do your dirty work please?" Roger said caressing Alexandra's head.

"Hey, they don't listen to me. It was worth a shot." Hanna said playing with Cassandra's curls.

"They'll be born when they're ready Baby. I told you that." Mark said coming out of their bedroom.

"Easy for you to say film boy. You're not the one who can barely fit through the door." she said looking up at him as Alexandra went to the kitchen.

"Hanna, you're not that big." Alexandra said smiling over at her.

"Yeah, and it'll be over soon." Roger told her as Cassandra laid her head on Hanna's belly.

"It can't end too soon for me. My feet are so swollen I went up 2 shoe sizes, I can't get comfortable anymore and I feel like I spend more time in the bathroom than I do anywhere else." she complained caressing Cassandra's hair as she fell asleep on her.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Alexandra said looking over at her.

"That's OK. In the end it'll all be worth it." she said smiling down at Cassandra.

"Yeah, it'll definitely be worth it." Alexandra said smiling at her daughter.

"I'm gonna go put her in on her bed." Roger said going to pick Cassandra up.

"No, it's OK. This is the most comfortable I've been in a while." Hanna said smiling at him as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, would you stop pacing please? You're making me crazy." Alexandra said quietly as Cassandra slept on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Baby. It's just taking so long. I'm worried." he said looking down at her.

"Everything's gonna be fine Roger. Come sit down." she said looking up at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets violently.

"I'm sorry Baby. I would have been of no use to you whatsoever. I'm such a wreck." he said sitting next to her.

"Probably. But it's OK. You're a guy. You're supposed to be a nervous wreck at a time like this." she said laughing quietly as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked looking down at Cassandra.

"Nah, it's OK. She's comfortable. Why don't you go get us some coffee? I have a feeling we're gonna be here a while." she said smiling down at Cassandra.

"OK Baby." he said leaning over to kiss her before getting up to go to the cafeteria. As he began down the hallway Mark came towards him. "Mark, how are they? Is everything OK?" he asked as Mark came over to him.

"Boys. I have 2 boys." he said hugging Roger.

"That's great Mark. Congratulations. How's Hanna?" Alexandra asked standing up with Cassandra still sleeping in her arms.

"She's great. Really tired, but really great." he said looking over at her.

"If she thinks she's tired now, just wait. With twin boys, she's gonna be really tired." she said laughing as Maureen, Joanne and Collins ran down the hall.

"Did she have them yet?" Maureen asked rushing over to them.

"Yeah. Twin boys." Mark said excitedly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"How is she?" Joanne asked smiling at him.

"She's great." he said as Collins hugged him.

"2 boys, huh?" Collins said smiling down at him.

"Well at least Uncle Collins doesn't have another girl to deal with, huh?" Alexandra said laughing as she looked over at Cassandra, whose head was laying on her shoulder.

"No, instead him and Uncle Roger can corrupt my boys." Mark said laughing as Roger looked down at him.

"You have 2 sons. That's crazy. Look at us man. All grown up." Roger said looking over at him.

"I wouldn't go that far Baby." Alexandra said smiling up at him.

"Well we're both married with kids now. It's a long way from the days at the loft when it was just the 2 of us." he said smiling at Mark.

"Yeah, first the great Roger Davis gets married and you get Cassandra and now I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world and she gives me 2 beautiful boys. Who would have guessed, huh?" Mark said smiling at him.

"Not me. But just to clarify, I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world." Roger said smiling at Alexandra.

"Why don't we call it a draw?" Mark laughed smiling over at Alexandra and Cassandra.

"Deal." Roger said patting Mark's shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

"They are so gorgeous Mark." Alexandra said smilng in the window of the nursery.

"They really are." Roger smiled holding Cassandra in his arms.

"Look daddy. Babies." Cassandra said pointing in the window.

"That's right princess. Those are your cousins." Roger said kissing her head.

"My babies, daddy?" she asked looking over at him.

"That's right Cassie. But you can't play with them yet, OK? They're too little." Mark said holding Cassandra's hand.

"They're little?" she asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, they'll get bigger like you princess. Then you can play with them all the time." Roger said smiling at her.

"Yay." she said excitedly bouncing in his arms.

"What names did you two finally agree on?" Alexandra asked looking up at Mark.

"The one on the left is Adam and the one on the right is Anthony." he said smiling at his sons.

"Those are great names Mark." Roger said smiling at him.

"Thanks." he said as Hanna walked slowly down the hall towards them.

"Hi Hanna. How do you feel?" Alexandra asked smiling at her as Mark rushed to help her.

"Good. I feel lighter." she laughed as she walked over to them.

"Hi Aunt Hanna." Cassandra said smiling down at her.

"Hello tootsie." she said taking Cassandras hand and kissing it.

"We were just admiring your sons." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"Aren't they something?" she smiled looking in the window.

"They sure are." Alexandra said putting her arm around Hanna's shouler.

"Look Aunt Hanna, babies." Cassandra said pointing at the window.

"Those are your cousins Adam and Anthony, toots." she said smiling up at her.

"My babies." she said smiling back at her still pointing at the Cohen twins.

"That's right toots. They're our babies." Hanna smiled as Mark kissed her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, why did you volunteer to take the babies overnight?" Roger asked holding Adam, trying to calm him down.

"Because Hanna and Mark have barely slept since the boys were born. They need to refresh." she said burping Anthony on her shoulder.

"But Baby, one infant is hard enough. How are you gonna handle 2 and Cassie when I leave for the club?" he asked as Adam started to fall asleep.

"Roger, I've taken care of babies before. You forget that I have younger cousins and a neice and nephew." she said putting Anthony in his bassinette.

"And what about Cassie? She's getting too big to just give her a bottle." he said getting up to put Adam down.

"Roger, Cassi's fine. I can handle 3 kids. Don't worry." she said as he stood over her.

"If you need anything call Collins or Mo and Jo. I don't want you to try to handle them on your own, OK?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I will Roger I promise. Why don't you go see if Cassie's up from her nap? I'm sure she'd want to spend time with her daddy before you leave for the club." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK Alex. I love you." he smiled kissing her again.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him as she watched her nephews sleep.

"Alex, do you want to try to adopt another baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"No. No, Roger I don't. I'm happy just spoiling my Godsons and I think Cassie is enough of a handful for now." she said laughing as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Alex, I just thought..." he started when she interrupted him.

"I know, but I'm just enjoying my nephews. I'm extremely happy with our life the way it is now. I don't want another baby. I just want to concentrate on Cassie right now." she said smiling up at him.

"OK Alex. I'm sorry." he said looking down at her.

"That's OK Roger. I understand. Do you want to adopt another baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"No. I'm happy with it being just you, me and Cassie." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK. Just asking." Alexandra said smiling back at him.

"Daddy." Cassandra yelled coming out of her bedroom seeing Roger and Alex standing in the living room.

"Shh princess. We don't want to wake the babies, OK?" he said leaning down to pick her up.

"OK daddy." she said quietly hugging him.

"Do you want your snack sweetie?" Alexandra asked looking up at her.

"I want a peanut burr and jelly samwich." she said smiling at Roger.

"Do you want daddy to make it for you?" Roger asked smiling at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah." she smiled excitedly.

"OK princess, but you have to be quiet so you don't wake up the babies, OK?" Roger said smiling at her.

"OK daddy, I will." she smiled as Roger carried her to the kitchen.

"You are such a good girl Cassie." Roger smiled kissing her head.

"Daddy, can we keep the babies? Unka Mark and Aunt Hanna can visit them when they come over." Cassandra asked looking up at Roger.

"No princess, we can't keep the babies. Adam and Anthony live with Uncle Mark and Aunt Hanna, just like you live with me and mommy." Roger explained smiling down at her as he got the bread and the sandwich supplies out.

"Why are the babies here daddy?" she asked looking up from the table.

"Uncle Mark and Aunt Hanna need to sleep. The babies have been keeping them up a lot, so mommy is helping them." he told her making her sandwich.

"Mommy is good with babies." Cassandra said smiling up at him.

"Yeah she is princess. She's good with daddy's too." he smiled kissing her head as he gave her her sandwich.

"Mommy loves us, right daddy?" Cassandra asked looking up at him.

"Yes she does princess." Roger smiled sitting in the chair next to her and sharing her sandwich like he always did.


	35. Chapter 35

"Mommy, my medicine." Cassandra called out coming into the living room.

"OK Sweetie. Give mommy a minute, OK?" Alexandra answered as she made her coffee.

"But mommy, I need my medicine now. Unka Collins is coming." Cassandra said climbing on the chair at the kitchen table.

"OK Sweetie. I'll give you your medicine now." Alexandra said laughing as she went into the bathroom to get Cassandra's medicine. Alexandra found it funny. When they first adopted Cassandra, she would only let Roger give her her medicine. Now, 3 years later, she was begging Alexandra to give it to her. "OK my girl, are you ready?" she called out as she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah mommy, I'm ready." she smiled as Alexandra sat at the kitchen table and gave her her medicine. "Mommy, how come me and daddy have to take medicine and you don't?" she asked looking up at her.

"Because you and daddy have HIV and mommy doesn't. It's not a bad thing, it's just that you and daddy have something that you have to take medicine for." she explained as best she could.

"Mommy, if me and daddy have it, how come you don't?" she asked looking up at her curiously.

"It's a long story sweetie. But I love you and daddy no matter what and I'll always take care of you and daddy. I promise." she said reaching over to caress her daughters face.

"I know mommy. You're the best." the 4 year old said smiling before leaning over to Alexandra.

"Hello? Is there a little girl here named Cassandra?" Collins called out as he entered the apartment.

"Unka Collins. I'm right here." Cassandra yelled as she jumped off of the chair to run to him.

"Hi Collins." Alexandra said smiling at him as she got up from the kitchen table.

"Hey Babygirl. How's my favorite little girl?" he asked leaning down to pick Cassandra up.

"I'm good. Are you gonna take me out to buy stuff?" Cassandra asked looking up at him.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Davis." Alexandra called out laughing as Collins nodded.

"But Unka Collins always buys me stuff mommy." she smiled as Collins began tickling her.

"Yeah I know. I wish he would stop doing that." Alexandra said looking up at him.

"I can't. She's my only little girl." he said smiling up at Cassandra.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mark and Hanna are glad about that." Alexandra laughed as Cassandra fought to get down.

"I gotta get my coat. I wanna go now." she said smiling up at him.

"OK princess Cassie. We're going." he laughed as she ran into her room.

"Don't buy her too much stuff, OK?" Alexandra smiled looking up at him.

"I'll try, but you know me Babygirl." he said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, I know you. You and your buddy insist on spoiling her." she smiled hugging him.

"Where is my buddy, anyway?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. He said he had to take care of something, so you never know with him. He's liable to come home with a bass guitar for the little princess." she laughed as Cassandra came running out of her room.

"I'm ready Unka Collins. Let's go." she yelled grabbing his hand.

"Bye my sweet girl." Alexandra laughed looking down at Cassandra.

"Bye mommy. I love you." she said leaning up to kiss her.

"I know, I love you too sweetie." she laughed kissing her head.

"Come on princess Cassie. Your chariot awaits." Collins said leaning down to pick Cassandra up.

"Bye bye mommy." she waved and she and Collins left the apartment. As Alexandra looked around the apartment she couldn't help but smile. It was a mess. Cassandra's dolls were laying all over the floor and Roger's guitar was in the corner of the living room as a pile of papers lay on the coffee table. 6 years earlier she was living in the apartment alone getting over her last relationship and now she had an amazing husband and they had the most incredible daughter. As she snapped out of her thoughts she began to clean up the living room. She picked up Cassandra's toys and began bringing them into her bedroom.

"Baby, are you here? Alex?" Roger called out as he entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm right here Roger, what's the matter?" she asked as he rushed over to her and swept her into his arms.

"You will never guess what happened to me today." he asked picking her up.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd guess it was something big." she laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You can say that. Guess what local club band is recording a cd." he asked looking over at her.

"Oh my God Roger, that's incredible." she yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I am so excited. Where's Cassie? I wanna take my two favorite girls out for lunch." he asked looking around the apartment as he put her down.

"She went out to be spoiled by Unka Collins." she laughed looking up at him.

"So we're all alone?" he asked smirking down at her.

"It appears we are." she smiled as he picked her up "Ah, Roger." she screamed laughing as he carried her into the bedroom to make love.

"How long has it been since we've done that?" Roger asked out of breath as he smiled down at her.

"In broad daylight? Too long." she laughed leaning up to kiss him passionately.

"Baby, you gotta give me a minute." he laughed caressing her bare back.

"You know what I was thinking Baby?" she asked looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I said you gotta give me a minute." he laughed leaning down to kiss her again.

"No, Roger we should go out and celebrate." she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea Baby." he smiled playing with her hair.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so we're ready when Collins comes home with Cassie." she said smiling at him as she got out of the bed.

"A visual I did not need Baby." he whined rolling over onto his stomach.

"You could always join me. You know for those hard to reach places." she said in a seductive voice as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Right behind you Baby." he called out grabbing a condom on his way into the bathroom.

* * *

"Roger, we are so proud of you." Maureen said smiling at him as she held Anthony on her lap.

"Thanks Maureen." he smiled as Cassandra ate his french fries.

"Daddy, are you gonna be on the radio." she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe princess." he smiled kissing her head.

"Roger, you're definitely gonna be on the radio. You guys are too good not to be." Alexandra smiled looking up at him.

"She's right Rog. You guys are gonna rock the radio." Collins smiled drinking his stoli.

"Thanks Collins." he laughed playing with Cassandra's ponytail.

"My daddy's gonna be on the radio." Cassandra called out excited as everyone laughed.

"You bet he is tootsie." Hanna smiled holding a sleeping Adam on her shoulder.

"Daddy, are you gonna put my song on the radio?" Cassandra asked looking up at him.

"Of course I am princess. And I'm gonna put mommy's song on there too." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Did you hear that mommy? We're gonna be on the radio." Cassandra said looking over at Alexandra.

"Yes sweetie, I did." she laughed as Roger leaned over to kiss her head too.

"We're lucky, right mommy?" Cassandra said as everyone laughed except for Alexandra.

"You have no idea my sweet girl." she smiled looking up at Roger who smiled back at her.


	36. Chapter 36

"OK Roger. Take it from the top." Jonathan said from the control room as Roger stood in front of a microphone.

"OK Jon." he said taking his headphones off to run his fingers through his hair before putting them back on and staring down at the sheet music. He was laying down the vocals for Cassandra's song. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Are you ready Roger?" Jonathan asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, let's do it again." he answered looking up at him.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through_

_Through this world without having you _

_I just wouldn't have a clue._

_'Cause sometimes it seems _

_Like this world's closing in on me_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach for me_

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you baby _

_and everything's alright_

_Everything's alright._

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

_Baby there's nothing_

_In this world that could ever do_

_What a touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew_

_And when the rain is falling_

_I don't feel it, cause you're here with me now_

_And one look at you baby_

_Is all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need_

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain_

_Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me._

"Roger, that was great. Let's take 5." Jonathan smiled as he spoke into the intercom.

"Thanks Jonathan." he smiled taking his headphones off.

"I think this should be the first single we release." Jonathan said as Roger entered the control room.

"Cassie would freak if she heard her song on the radio." he laughed looking over at him.

"Well prepare yourself, because that little cutie is gonna freak." Jonathan laughed looking over at him.

"Do you really think so?" Roger asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yeah I really do Roger. It's a great song." he smiled sitting back folding his arms across his chest.

"Thanks Jon." Roger smiled as Alexandra and Cassandra entered the studio.

"Is this where THE Roger Davis is recording today?" Alexandra smiled holding Cassandra's hand.

"Hey Baby. Come here my girl." he called out getting up as Cassandra ran to him.

"Hi daddy." she yelled jumping into his arms.

"You my little princess are getting way too big for this." he laughed picking her up.

"I missed you daddy." she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too. What are you guys doing here?" he asked leaning down to kiss Alexandra.

"We were out and decided to come see if you had time to go to lunch with us." Alexandra smiled looking up at him.

"I would love to." he smiled looking down at her.

"But first, who wants to hear the song Roger just finished?" Jonathan asked smiling at Cassandra.

"Me, I do. Daddy can I hear your song? Please?" she begged excitedly as he smiled at her.

"Yeah princess. You can hear it." he smiled as he sat down with her still in his arms. As they listened to the song Cassandra listened intently. As excited as she was, she didn't say a word until the song ended. Alexandra watched her and smiled as the song played.

"Daddy, that was my song." she said smiling up at him.

"That's right princess, and Jonathan thinks it should be the first song we release off the album to go on the radio." he told her as she smiled up at him.

"My song is gonna be on the radio daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"It sure will Cassie." Jonathan smiled looking over at her as Alexandra's eyes filled with tears.

"Your song is gonna be the best song ever to be played on the radio." Alexandra smiled as Roger kissed Cassandra's head.

A/N: The song Roger sings in this story is When I See You Smile by Bad English. The band John Waite fronted in the late 80's It was considered a hairband song back in the day and it's my song for my 11 year old daughter It's one of my favorites.


	37. Chapter 37

"Daddy, are you and mommy gonna walk me to school tomorrow?" Cassandra asked looking up at Roger as he tucked her into bed.

"Of course we are princess. Tomorrow is a big day for you. We wouldn't miss it for the world." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Daddy, I'm scared." she said looking up at him.

"Why Cassie?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because I don't know anybody and what if they don't like me because I take medicine?" she asked looking up at him.

"Cassie, listen to me, OK? You are the sweetest, most likable little girl there ever was. There is no way the other kids aren't gonna like you." he smiled sweeping her curly blond hair out of her face.

"But daddy, I don't want anyone to make fun of me because I take medicine." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"It's OK princess. Come here." he said sweeping her up into his arms to comfort her. "No one is gonna make fun of you, OK? Everything is gonna be OK. I promise." he said kissing her head.

"I love you daddy." she said hugging him tight.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Davis, I love you so much." he said smiling down at her.

"I know daddy." she said smiling up at him.

"Are you ready for bed now?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said climing back under her covers and laying down.

"Good night my little rock and roll princess." he smiled looking down at her.

"Good night daddy." she smiled before closing her eyes and going to sleep. As Roger got up and watched her, he worried about her. What if the kids found out she was HIV positive and did make fun of her? He knew how kids were. They were horrible. When he left Cassandra's room, he turned the light off and closed the door.

"Is she nervous about school tomorrow?" Alexandra asked looking back at him from the couch.

"Yeah, she's afraid the kids aren't gonna like her and that they're gonna make fun of her because she has to take medicine." he told her as he plopped on the couch next to her.

"Roger, she's gonna be OK. She's 5 years old and the sweetest little girl. No one is gonna make fun of her." she said shifting to look over at him.

"I know, but I worry about her. She's only a little girl." he said looking over at her.

"I know, but Roger she has to grow up sometime." she said taking his hand.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." he said looking down pouting.

"Oh honey, I know." she laughed wrapping her arms around him and bringing her close to him.

"She's my little princess, Alex. I don't want her to grow up." he whined holding her tight.

"I know Roger. I don't want her to grow up either, but she is. We can't stop her." she said caressing his head.

"I know Baby." he said looking over at her.

"Now, how about we go to bed early?" she suggested smiling over at him.

"But Baby, it's only 8 o'clock." he whined looking over at her.

"I was thinking we could have some mommy and daddy time." she said smiling at him.

"Great idea, Baby." he smiled as they went into their bedroom to make love.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy get up. It's time for school." Cassandra shouted opening to door of the bedroom.

"Princess, it's 6 o'clock in the morning. It's too early to be going to school." Roger told her propping himself onto his elbow.

"But daddy, I wanna go to school now." she whined looking up at him.

"Cassie, why don't you go finish getting ready and me and daddy will be out in a little while, OK sweetie?" Alexandra asked rubbing her eyes as she looked over at Cassandra.

"OK mommy. But hurry up you guys. I don't want to be late." she said looking over at them as Roger and Alexandra laughed.

"Alex, it's too early." Roger said running his fingers through his hair, which was sticking up in all directions.

"Why don't you go in the shower? I'm gonna help Cassie finish getting ready. We'll go for a first day of school breakfast. I'll call everyone else." she smiled looking up at him.

"That's a great idea Baby." he smiled as he got out of bed to go into the shower.

"I thought so." she smiled going into Cassandra's room.

"Where's daddy?" Cassandra asked looking up at Alexandra.

"Daddy's going in the shower. I thought it would be nice if we called everybody and we could go to a special first day of school breakfast." she smiled as Cassandra's eyes lit up.

"Yay, everybody's gonna come to my first day of school?" Cassandra asked looking up at her.

"Yes they are." she smiled looking down at her.

"Goody. I'm gonna go make sure I have everything I need in my bookbag." she smiled rushing out of the room.

"Don't forget to take your medicine Cassie." she laughed following her.

"I will mommy." she yelled rushing to the bathroom on the other side of the apartment.

"Roger, hurry up." Alexandra shouted as she picked up the phone in hers and Roger's room.

"OK Baby." he shouted as he turned off the shower water.

"Marky, did I wake you?... Good, listen I had an idea... you know your Goddaughter way too well... well, we wanted to meet up with everyone for a first day of school breakfast... good. I'll call the others. Give my Godboys kisses for me." she laughed before hanging up to call the others.

* * *

"Daddy, are you ready?" Cassandra asked sitting on the couch with her Cinderella back pack on her back.

"Yes princess, I'm ready." he laughed coming out of the bedroom running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you excited?" Alexandra asked holding Cassandra's hand as they left the apartment.

"Yeah. Are we going to the Life Cafe for breakfast?" she asked looking up at her.

"Of course." Roger laughed holding her other hand.

"Goody. Mommy, can I have waffles?" she asked looking up at Alexandra.

"It's a possibility." she teased as they walked.

"Yay." she yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. When they arrived at the cafe Adam and Anthony were sitting in their carriage eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"Cassie." Adam called out as they looked at her excitedly.

"Hi Adam. Hi Anthony." Cassandra smiled looking down at them.

"Are you going to school?" Adam asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl now. Right daddy?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"That's right princess." he answered smiling at her as everyone sat down at the table.

* * *

"You are gonna do great my tootsie. Everyone's gonna love you." Hanna smiled looking down at Cassandra as everyone stood with her outside the school.

"That's what mommy and daddy said." Cassandra said smiling up at her.

"Well you are Cassie. We promise. You're gonna do great." Mark smiled kneeling down next to her.

"Thank you Uncle Mark." she smiled wrapping her arms around him as Roger and Alexandra held one another smiling down at her.

"I love you my girl, you know that, right?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." she smiled looking up at everyone.

"Good luck pretty girl. You're gonna be great." Maureen smiled as wrapped her arms around her.

"OK, I need to have a little talk with my princess." Roger said leaning down to pick Cassandra up.

"Daddy, I'm too big to be picked up." Cassandra smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You will never be too big to be daddy's little princess." he smiled looking up at her in his arms.

"I'm a rock and roll princess, right daddy?" she said looking over at him.

"Yes you are my girl." he smiled leaning in to kiss her cheek as she hugged him tight.

"OK my sweet girl, you have to go." Alexandra said wiping her eyes dry looking up at them.

"Mommy's right princess. I love you." he smiled hugging her again.

"I love you too daddy." she smiled looking over at him before he let her down.

"I love you my sweet girl, OK? You're gonna make lots of friends and have a great time." Alexandra said leaning down to Cassandra's level.

"I know mommy. I love you too. You're gonna pick me up, right?" she asked hugging Alexandra.

"Of course my sweet girl. I'll be right here, OK? Have a great day." she smiled hugging her tight.

"OK mommy. Bye Adam and Anthony. I love you." she smiled hugging them before rushing into the school yard.

"My little girl is growing up." Alexandra cried as Roger put his arms around her.

"She sure is Baby." Roger said kissing her head as he held her tight as they watched her rush into the school.


	38. Chapter 38

"Cassie honey, are you done with your spelling words?" Alexandra called out closing her own homework book.

"Yeah mommy. I know how to spell every word by heart." she gushed smiling up at her.

"Are you ready for your practice test tonight?" she asked taking her glasses off.

"Yep. Daddy is gonna be so proud of me." she smiled getting up from the couch and running into the kitchen.

"Well that's not hard my girl." she smiled as Cassandra stood next to her.

"What are we having for dinner mommy?" she asked smiling at her as she played with her hair.

"We're going to Uncke Mark and Aunt Hanna's for Adam and Anthony's birthday party, remember sweetie?" she smiled caressing her face.

"Is daddy gonna be there?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course daddy's gonna be there sweetie. Why?" Alexandra asked looking up at her.

"Daddy's been singing a lot." she said looking down.

"Oh sweetie, you know daddy's singing for us, right? He loves us very much." Alexandra said lifing Cassandra's chin up.

"I know, but daddy missed my story last night. I miss him." she said as tears sprung to the 6 year olds eyes.

"Oh my sweet girl, I know. He didn't mean to miss your bedtime story. Do you want me to talk to daddy?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I do." she said wiping her eyes.

"OK sweetie. I'll talk to daddy. But you know daddy loves you so much, right? You're his little rock and roll princess." Alexandra said hugging her.

"I know mommy." she said hugging her tight. It bothered Alexandra that Roger was missing so many nights with Cassandra to promote his cd. She always knew that music was important to him and he was so talented, but she didn't know it was affecting Cassandra as much as it was. She knew he would hate the thought of hurting Cassandra.

"Are you ready my girl? We have to get ready to go to Uncle Mark and Aunt Hanna's." Alexandra asked feigning a smile for Cassandra's sake.

"OK mommy. Can I bring my babydoll?" she asked looking up at her.

"Of course you can sweetie." she smiled kissing her head. "We'll leave in a couple of minutes, OK?" she smiled before letting her go to her room.

"Thank you mommy." she smiled running into her room.

"OK sweetie." she smiled before getting up and beginning to get ready to go to the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adam, Anthony we're here for your birthday party." Cassandra called out as she and Alexandra entered the loft.

"They're in their room tootsie." Hanna said smiling over at her from the metal counter where she was making dinner.

"Hi Hanna." Alexandra said taking her pocket book off of her shoulder.

"Hey Alex. Where's Roger?" she asked looking up from the counter.

"He's at a cd signing in Jersey. He said he'd be here in time for dinner." she said putting her pocket book down on the floor next to the couch as she went to the kitchen.

"He's been at a lot of those these days." Hanna said looking up at her.

"Yeah I know. Cassie misses him so much. Hanna, music has been his life since before I met him. But Cassie's just a little girl. She doesn't understand." Alexandra said as tears came to her eyes.

"You need to talk to him. You know he would never do anything to hurt Cassie. If he knew how she felt, I'm sure he'd change his schedule to be around for her more." Hanna suggested turning to her.

"I know, I just hate to do that to him. I mean, when I wanted to go to school, he was so supportive. I just don't want to take his dream away from him." she said looking over at her wiping her eyes.

"But sweetie, you and Cassie are the most important people in his life. He would never want to hurt you two. You need to talk to him." Hanna said caressing her friends arm.

"I know, you're right. Thanks Hanna." she smiled hugging her.

"No problem sweetie." she smiled as the loft door opened.

"Hey Baby." Roger said carrying 2 large bags.

"Hi Roger." she smiled wiping her eyes so he wouldn't see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Alex?" he asked putting the bags on the couch before rushing over to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." she said looking up at him.

"Alex, talk to me." he asked quietly as Cassandra came running out of Adam and Anthony's room.

"Daddy, you're here." she yelled running to Roger.

"Hey princess. Did you have a good day at school today?" he asked picking her up to kiss her head.

"Yeah, I did all my homework and studied all my spelling words and I know them all by heart." she smiled looking down at him.

"I am so proud of you princess." he smiled hugging her tight.

"Daddy, are you gonna eat dinner with us?" she asked looking down at him.

"Yes I am Cassie. I'm here all night. Why don't you go play with Adam and Anthony so I can talk to mommy, OK?" he asked kissing her head again before putting her down.

"OK daddy." she smiled running back into the twins room.

"Baby, talk to me." he said turning to Alexandra.

"Roger, I'm fine, really." she said looking up at him.

"We'll be right back Hanna." he said taking Alexandra's hand and leading her into the hallway.

"Roger, I'm fine." she said as he took her face in his hands.

"No you're not Alex. Tell me why you were crying when I came in." he said quietly looking into her blue eyes.

"Cassie misses you Roger. And so do I." she finally told him looking into his green eyes as tears filled hers.

"I'm sorry Alex. I know I've been away so much. I didn't realize how it was effecting you and Cassie. I'll slow down" he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I know it's not fair to you to have to slow down. You've wanted this for so long..." she cried before he interrupted her.

"Alex, you and our little girl is more important to me than anything. I only have one more cd signing in the city tomorrow and then we're done until I have to start promoting it and all of those shows are in clubs in the city and they don't start until after Cassie's in bed. I'll be home more, I promise." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger." she said starting to smile as he wiped her wet face.

"Alex, I love you and you Cassie so much. I would never want to hurt my girls." he said bringing her close to him.

"We love you too Roger." she smiled holding him tight.

"Mommy, daddy dinner's almost ready." Cassie said opening the door to the loft.

"OK princess. Come here a minute." Roger said letting go of Alexandra and picking Cassandra up.

"What's the matter mommy?" she asked looking down at Alexandra.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm OK." Alexandra smiled looking up at her.

"Cassie, mommy told me how you feel about me working so much. I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you or mommy. I'm gonna slow down, OK? I have one more cd signing in the city tomorrow and then when I go out and perform, it's gonna be after you go to bed, so I'll be home to read you your stories, OK?" he said looking up at her.

"OK daddy. I love you." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too my beautiful princess." he smiled holding her tight.

"We better go in, dinner's ready." Alexandra smiled looking up at them.

"Hey Alex." Roger called out reaching out for her hand.

"What's the matter Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Thank you for bringing me back to earth." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Roger. That's what I'm here for." she smiled reaching up to caress his face.

"I love you too Alex." he said before they went back in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, can we go visit daddy at his cd signing?" Cassandra asked looking up at Alexandra as she picked her up from school.

"You know Cassie? That is a great idea. I'm sure daddy would love it if his girls were there to cheer him on." she smiled as they began to walk uptown to the music store.

"YAY, we're going to see daddy." she cheered jumping up and down.

"YAY!!" Alexandra laughed as they began to run. "Now daddy's gonna be busy, OK? So we can't hang out with him that much." she told her as they approached the record store.

"Holy Elsie mommy. Are all those people here to see daddy?" she asked looking up at her.

"I think so sweetie." Alexandra smiled as she approached the store.

"I wanna see daddy." Cassandra said looking up at her.

"Look in that window. I think you'll be able to see him." Alexandra smiled as they approached the window. Roger was holding a sharpie smiling up at someone. He was signing a cd. "Let's see if we can get inside, OK?" Alexandra said looking down at her as they began to enter the store.

"OK." she smiled as they squeezed through the crowd.

"Excuse me ma'am, you have to wait in line." the bouncer said looking down at Alexandra.

"It's OK. Roger Davis is my husband." she smiled looking over at Roger who had just seen her and waved her in.

"It's OK Bruce. Hey Baby. Hi princess." he smiled getting out of his seat to greet them.

"Hi daddy. Are all these people here to see you?" Cassandra asked smiling up at him as he leaned down to pick her up.

"They sure are my princess." he smiled leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Wow daddy. You're really popular." she smiled looking around at all the people.

"Yeah, you really are Roger." Alexandra smiled looking around in awe.

"None of them matter Baby. Only my girls matter." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.


	39. Chapter 39

"Daddy, when's mommy coming home?" Cassandra asked looking up at Roger who was cooking dinner.

"In a little while princess. She had a late meeting." he smiled as he cut the vegetables.

"Are you gonna sing tonight daddy?" she asked climbing up on to the stool.

"No sweetie, I'm not. I'm off for a while." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yay." the 7 year old cheered as the door opened. It was Alexandra.

"Hi Baby, we've been waiting for you." he smiled looking over at her.

"I am so exhausted." she said putting her brief case down by the door.

"Mommy, daddy's making dinner." Cassandra looked up at her.

"I can smell sweetie. Did you get all of your homework done?" she asked kicking her shoes off.

"Yeah, I'll go get it for you." she smiled before rushing into the bedroom.

"Hey." she smiled leaning over to kiss Roger before taking a carrot off of the cutting board.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking over at her as he put the vegetables into the frying pan.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I hate dealing with clients." she complained sitting on the stool Cassandra just vacated.

"Now you know why Joanne was so gung ho about you going to school to be a paralegal." he laughed wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Yeah, I'd rather deal with you, Adam and Anthony." she laughed looking up at him.

"Be careful Baby, you just might get your wish." he teased looking down at her.

"Why? What did you do Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"They're spending the weekend here so Mark and Hanna can go away." he smiled as she put her head on the counter.

"You do realize that me and your little princess are gonna are going to the museum on saturday, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"I know. I was thinking of taking them to the movies." he smiled looking down at her.

"That sounds nice. You know how much they love hanging out with Uncle Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"I like hanging out with them. They're pretty cool for Mark's sons." he laughed reaching over to caress her face.

"You are cruel." she laughed leaning her head on her elbow.

"I know, but they are cool kids." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, do you regret us not having a boy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Never Alex. I love my little princess. Plus, I don't think you would be able to handle living with me and a boy." he laughed as Cassandra come out of her room carrying her bookbag.

"Yeah, I love our little princess too." she smiled looking up at him as the phone rang. "You get that, I'll check her homework." she laughed looking over at Cassandra.

"Deal." he laughed reaching for the phone.

"Come here sweetie. Let me see how you did on your math homework." Alexandra smiled looking over at Roger who was on the phone.

"Yeah, I understand... OK thanks. Bye." he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Alexandra asked looking up at Roger.

"That was the record company. They want me to go to LA and be in a movie." he said sitting on the stool by the counter.

"They want you to what?" Alexandra asked looking up at him in shock.

"They want you to be in a movie daddy? That's so cool." Cassandra yelled looking up at him.

"What are you gonna do Baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know. I figured I'd talk to my girls and see what you think." he said still in shock himself.

"I think you should do it." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But what about you and Cassandra?" he asked looking down over at her.

"We'll go with you. Roger, this is a great opportunity for you. I'm not gonna let you turn this down." she said looking into his green eyes.

"And what about all of our friends?" he asked looking over at her.

"Roger, they'll be happy for you. They love you. You should do it." she smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking over at her.

"Cassandra, how do you feel about moving to Los Angeles?" Alexandra asked looking over at her.

"Yay, we're moving to LA so daddy can be a famous movie star." she cheered rushing over to them.

"Looks like the yay's have it." she laughed leaning in to kiss him again.

"You think we can do it?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I do." she smiled as he held her tight.

"OK, I guess we're moving to LA." he smiled as he leaned down to pick Cassandra up.

* * *

"I"m never gonna find an another assistant?" Joanne asked looking over at Alexandra. 

"You'll find someone." Alexandra said smiling at her.

"But I don't want another assistant. I want you." Joannes said hugging her.

"Sorry Jo, but this is an amazing opportunity for Roger. I can't let him pass it up." she smiled watching Roger with Adam, Anthony and Cassandra.

"I know. We're really proud of him." she smiled watching them too. The kids were climbing on Roger and he was tickling them.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of him too." she smiled as Cassandra called out for her.

"Mommy, help. Daddy's won't stop tickling me." she yelled looking over at her.

"Roger, would you stop tickling the kids please?" Alexandra asked laughing.

"Well tell them to stop climbing on me." he whined as the kids laughed.

"But Uncle Roger, you're fun to climb on." Adam laughed as he climbed down off of Roger's shoulders.

"OK, well all of you get washed up. Dinner's almost ready." Mark called out from the kitchen where him and Hanna were cooking.

"All kids get cleaned up. You too Roger." Alexandra smiled going into the kitchen to help them.

"So what time is your flight?" Hanna asked looking over at Alexandra.

"7am. So you know I'm gonna have my hands full with Roger that early in the morning." she laughed bringing the wine bottle to the dining room table.

"Oh yeah, I remember one time I tried waking him up for a doctors appointment and he threw his clock at me." Maureen said laughing as she put the plates on the table.

"Oh yeah, I'm married to him so I can relate." Alexandra laughed looking over at her.

"Are you talking about me?" Roger asked running over to Alexandra wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Yes." she screamed as he picked her up.

"I'm gonna miss this. Watching you two together." Joanne smiled looking over at them.

"We're gonna miss you guys too." Alexandra smiled looking up at Roger.

"OK, come on kids, dinner is ready." Hanna called out smiling at them. As everyone sat down and began eating, Mark poured the wine.

"I wanna propose a toast. To my best friends Roger and Alexandra. Good luck in LA and take care of my Goddaughter." Mark said holding his glass up for everyone to toast.

"To Roger, Alexandra and Cassandra." everyone agreed as everyone drank their wine.

A/N: Well that's the end of Love Heals. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me how well received my RogerOC stories are. I will be coming up with more.

Renthead621


End file.
